Perpetually Pugnacious: Egoshipping One-Shot Collection
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: A collection of one-shots about one of my favorite pairing in the original Pokemon world: Gary and Misty. Our lovely pair who are rarely seen together yet are so compatible will be here as friends, dating, deeply in love (mostly), hating each other (rare), etc. . . There will be short stories and long ones, detailed ones and simple plots. All for Egoshipping :) Chapter 15 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Celebration

Ahahahahhaa, it is I, returned from the dead! And on a Pokemon kick concerning my lovely Gary/Green/Blue/Shigeru and Misty/Kasumi~! Wooohooooo~. I'm excited to be writing again, can't you tell? I'm still working on my Gundam Drabbles too, so look forward to some new posts!

So, rant time: I hate the fact that this ship has so few fanfictions and fanarts, so I'm contributing to the mix (much like my SestunaxFeldt pairing and such). I have a few pictures I drew for a GAML story being written, but I won't post them for while, considering the fic itself is in process. BUT, it's actually coming along nicely so perhaps GAML fans won't have to wait too long for both.

As always, I love critiques and comments, but leave the flames about this pairing at home. Yes, I realize the new thing is Pokemon Black and White 1 and 2 and I should totally be writing White and N stuff (xDDD), and Egoshipping has so little evidence, but who cares! That's what I'm here for, remember! This will be a drabble series, 50 or 100, I haven't decided yet. BUT, it is dedicated to strictly Egoshipping, though knowing me and my tendencies some works will include a LITTLE Pokeshiping, OldRivalshipping, Christmasshipping, and possibly other stuff xDDDD. So with that, thank you to everyone who supports me and actually reads my crap writing and I hope Egoshippers enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Never owned anything from this series, even though I and so many millions wish we did. *shrug*

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 7:_ Celebration_

"Tell me the truth!" She couldn't grasp why he was being so difficult all of the sudden.

"No! Now leave it alone Red!" Gary was slightly crimson in the face from yelling, but in Misty's eyes that only made him more attractive.

"Ah Ha! You'd called me Red! That's your defense mechanism for trying to irritate me and getting me to drop the subject!" They both knew she was right, so Misty smirked in victory while Gary frowned in irritation.

"Well, clearly it didn't work so I'm telling you again, DROP IT Misty." The Cerulean City gym leader could tell he was close to breaking from his grimace and furrowed chocolate brows, she'd been nagging him for more that twenty minutes now and though Gary had the patience of a saint, he was only human. The tall Viridian City gym leader turned on the spot and began walking away from her again.

"No! I have a right to know!" His anger figuratively snapped here as whipped back to face her, pushing his finger to her forehead in a poking motion as she tried to swat him away.

"A right? What are you, my wife? You need to know nothing other than me telling you to drop it!" She finally succeeded in stopping his finger by grabbing it within her own smaller hand and hanging on for dear life. Not that that was difficult seeing as he was gently lacing their fingers together instinctively. Misty took advantage of his brief, unintentional absolution by looking up at him through her bangs with puppy eyes.

"But Garyyyyyy~!"

"Have you always been this annoying and clingy?" His free hand reached to push his brunette spikes away from his face in irritation, only for them to bounce right back into place. He tried to look at her through half lidded eyes, knowing full well what this redheaded girl was capable of with that look.

"Yes." She meant it as a joke, and she knew she's was that much closer when he closed his eyes fully and released an extended sigh.

"Damn."

"What's the big deal? It's not like I'm going to run off and tell Ash or something!" the girl commented as she waved her hand airily, trying to loosen up the male before her even more. But Gary seized the opportunity she'd mistakenly left herself open to in an instant.

"Won't you?" The youngest Oak had this uncanny ability to aim where it hurts, and hit you there hard. Misty and Ash had always been close, even with him wandering off far and wide in areas like Sinnoh or Unova. Gary had stood witness to the many times that Misty nearly bolted like a racing Floatzel to a videophone in order to call the raven haired boy and inform him of a new event in her life. However, the redhead felt insulted that Gary was implying she's steal his spotlight of rubbing into Ash's face the amazing detail the Oak wouldn't disclose.

"How dare you!" she said, releasing their entwined hands and crossing her arms in front of her chest haughtily.

"I dare. Don't like it, go find someone who cares." He gave her his infamous smirk, knowing full well he now had the upper hand in this conversation and mimicked her pose. This, Misty could not handle and she let her own budding anger explode on him in utter frustration.

"Gary Oak! You pompous, selfish, arrogant asshole of a gym leader, tell me what you're getting me for my birthday! And don't BS me with that bug catching contest pass!" Earlier when she'd asked, he jokingly said he'd asked Bugsy a favor to get her an all day free pass to his bug catching competition for her gift, which caused Misty to nearly hurl her Starmie at him.

"What if I'm being serious?" Here Misty failed to control herself any longer and punched Gary's arm with insane force. He winced visibly, understanding that her mood for play was far gone. He gave her a serious look before speaking. "Mist, just trust me okay?" You really don't want to ruin the surprise." Misty couldn't fight his serious tone, and she knew for a fact that'd she would like his gift, even if it were a simple peck on her cheek. Yet, the redhead couldn't stop the whine that echoed from her throat as she tried to cuddle up to him with her arms around his neck.

"But Garyyyyyy~!"

"Oh my Mew, I'm going to kill you if you don't stop using your cute voice on me!" Gary picked Misty up and threw her over his shoulder as she laughed loudly and smacked his butt playfully. He looked back at her with his handsome grin. "You really want to know?" He tapped her thigh as he enunciated every word slowly.

"Yes, pleaseeeee!" Misty nearly screamed, excited that he'd finally cracked and was ready to reveal his secret.

"I invited Rudy over." And gone was her happiness as he laughed at her reaction. Misty pouted fiercely and began whacking Gary's back in frustration. He started walking back in the direction they had followed away from Viridian's gym, Misty whining over Gary's shoulder and he smirking like a Persian freshly fed moo moo milk. The looks passerby residents gave the pair went unnoticed by both.

"Garyyyyyy!"

"Haha, not until your actual birthday Misty." She sighed in resignation. This had better be the best celebration of her life, with the best present ever.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

AN: Hehehe, warm and fuzzies~ :D


	2. Chapter 2: Autumn

Chapter 2 is here for you~! Yay Egoshipping! :D :D :D

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 34:_ Autumn_

"I love autumn."

There is a certain association that I feel about the Fall. If I may be so bold as to say, it's perfection in a time of the year. I'm reminded that the season retains the warmth of summer moments during the day, but peaks into the colder tendencies of the winter time in the evening. The colors of nature are alive and vivid, all those reds and oranges and yellows and purples woven into leaves and decorations, just before they become fleeting and dying, turning brown and ashy and depressive where once was nothing but brightness and joy. The smells are more spiced than sweet summer but not quite the power packed into the winter selection that is soon come.

But autumn also makes me think of a certain perfect gym leader I know, strange as that embodiment sounds. He's an autumn connection to me because of his cinnamon hair that glows in the sunset, glittering with reddish highlights that flicker like a fire pokemon's flames. And because of his viridian eyes that watch and know everything, looking golden now with the reflected light hitting them perfectly. And the orange pashmina scarf wrapped around his neck loosely, standing out against his black leather jacket that he never leaves the house without. And his pumpkin scented body, which currently I'm pressed against as I look up at him, huddled within his arms as we bathe in the autumn sunset from Cerulean Cape, my favorite location in this city.

It's also perfect for us together, this particular time of the year. It's not the spring where we sniffle with allergies from the freshly pollinated trees and croak apologies for sneezing on each other, nor is it summer where the heat is stifling and its nearly impossible to hold each other for more than minutes at a times. And it's definitely not winter where it's too cold and our faces are hidden away under thick woolen scarves and bodies packed tightly into coats so poofed that I can barely manage to feel his outline. In the autumn, it's perfect to be settled into his arms, warm and comfortable, no worldly worries other than each other.

"And I love you."

"Gary Oak, you're so sappy."

"Misty Waterflower, you were fishing for that 'I love you' with your autumn appreciation." I love autumn, it's true, but only because it means so much perfection for us.

"I do love autumn. But I love you more."

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

AN: I'm such a sappy writer, omg sorry guysssssss. xDDDD


	3. Chapter 3: Key

Moar~ :3

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 76:_ Key_

". . . I don't understand." Misty blinked in confusion as she hugged the water Pokemon to her chest affectionately. This elicited a happy squeal from said Pokemon and the Cerulean City gym leader smiled down at him before turning back to the cinnamon haired gym leader sitting across from her on the Waterflower couch.

"His name is Key." His voice was collected and deep, the words rolling off his tongue like honey. His eyes flashed momentarily in affection as Misty blinked again with a changeless expression.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. I just don't understand . . . Why?" The redhead hesitated for a second, stroking her Pokemon's top fin softly as she tried to understand the circumstances behind this naming.

"Why not?" He replied nonchalantly, legs propped up and tapping his toes together with Misty's as the watched each other unwaveringly on the couch. The only difference between the two gazes was Misty's confusion turning into irritation and Gary's calmness changing to smugness.

"Because it's shaped like a heart." Her words were deadpanned, as if this fact should be obvious to the male playing with her feet in an carefree manner. Didn't he realize how awkward this name was?

"And . . ." The female water Pokemon expert felt her mouth twitch, the first step in her quick acceleration to pissed off. All he had to say was 'And?'

"You named it Key," she reminded with straining patience. The silence nearly stifled her. Gary had stopped focusing on playing footsie and looked back to Misty's peeved expression with complete innocence.

"Yes. And . . .?" And then the Pokemon world exploded.

"IT'S A FREAKING LUVDISC! WHY WOULD YOU NAME A LUVDISC, WHO IS SHAPED LIKE A HEART, SOMETHING LIKE KEY?" Said Luvdisc chirped at his new master in concern, the anger freaking him out as she reassured him with her gentle touches that reflected nothing of her actual emotions at the moment.

"You'd rather I name him Heart?" The explosion didn't phase him the slightest. He was used to her temper tantrums and frankly, Gary loved making her mad just because he could. It was a pleasure to see her heart shaped face blazing with emotion, and he always knew the perfect way to tame this wild Luxray of a girl. And his plan of action went into motion the moment Misty broke threshold and tried to shove one fist into Gary's smirking face. He caught it and tugged her, along with her new Luvdisc, into his arms for a bear hug. She struggled against him for a minute, anxious for the welfare of her new precious friend, before settling into him with her back against his chest and his arms loosely capturing her.

"You wanna know why I named this little guy Key?" he whispered into her ear when she had been fuming for over a minute in silence. He tucked some of her loose orange strands carefully behind her ear before his lips touched it softly.

"No." Misty was still pouty and defiant, but even the cerulean eyed woman couldn't stay mad at the affection being poured onto her by her sweet boyfriend.

"Okay," he breathily conceded. His agreement, plus the continued kissing of Misty's cheek and neck had her retaliating not too long after her initial refusal.

". . . Tell me Oak." Her face was turning red from embarrassment, and she was so thankful he couldn't see the effect he had on her, even though she was sure he already knew. Luvdisc, on the other hand, took her redness as a sign of calming down and drowsily snuggled into her warm arms. Misty unconsciously mimicked her new Pokemon's action.

"It's because you're the Key to my heart." After a few seconds digesting his muffled words behind her hair, Misty let out an unladylike groan.

". . . Oh my Mew, you're ridiculous. Are you serious?" She turned her head to face him, their lips merely centimeters apart as she watched his grinning face in disbelief. Gary was quick to quip a comment back about his seriousness.

"As serious as Ash is wearing four day old underwear right now."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Okay . . . So Key is really mine?" she reconfirmed, complete putty in Gary's loving arms. She pecked his cheek as his smirk was replaced with a romantic smile.

"Of course. No one else means as much to me as you do Misty. So you're the only one who can have him." He sealed his declaration with a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Thanks Gary." Her radiance nearly drove Gary into another bear hug, but he refrained in respect to the now sleeping Pokemon's cuddled within Misty's grip and tucked his head into her shoulder juncture.

"Welcome, Red," he mumbled into her delicate neck again. When she turned minutely in his grasp to look at him in amusement, Gray raised a brow in question.

"Just so you know, I decided I'm renaming him Caserin." Her tone of voice was final. But Gary couldn't help the choke on his words as he started to retaliate.

"Ahh Mist, you can't do that-"

"Watch me Oak, watch me." She smiled smugly and kissed his pouty lips again with sincere feelings of love.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

And that is how Misty got her Luvdisc in my world xDDDD (And I'm sure once Daisy saw the cute Pokemon, Misty forced Gary on another trip to go get one for her eldest sister :3). Gary, you can be such a sappy romantic sometimes! But that's why Misty would love you~ ;)

Chapter 4 is almost done~! Look forward to it ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Snapshot

I can't stoppppppppp xD This pairing has really got me at the moment xD And it's calling out more sap than necessary. I apologize for my romantic feels at the moment. These one shots are also a means to procrastinate that bigger GAML story I'm writing because it's currently at standstill xDDDD Well, at least I'm putting out something right?

Enjoy please~ And if anyone has any ideas, feel free to shoot them at me. :D

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 98:_ Snapshot_

CLICK! Misty sighed as her eyes rolled at the familiar sound, trying to ignore it in favor of finishing the paperwork sent to her by the Pokemon League committee. She tapped her pen and reread the sentence concerning qualifiers for the representation of water type gym leaders for this year's championship; between herself, Wallace, Crasher Wake, Cress, and Marlon there were a number of possibilities, though Wallace had already mentioned that he'd be opting out due to 'personal' reasons. Misty really didn't want to be present, again, this year so she started plotting ways to ask one of the other three water type males for-

CLICK! The pen was slammed down and Misty twisted quickly in her spinney chair to face a tall, well built and handsome male with chocolate colored spikes and a face hidden behind a Pokeroid camera. Her expression was upset but that didn't deter the male from clicking the camera once more. When the scrolling of the photo came from the camera, he peeked from behind his toy to collect it before readying for the wrath of one Misty Waterflower.

And wrath he did receive when the girl bounded up and stomped towards him with pure anger written across her features. She attempted to grab the photos from his grip, but Gary thanked every Pokemon god that existed for his towering height that prevented this action as he held his arm high above the ginger haired girl's head.

"Gary! Give those here!" She hopped up in hopes of successfully catching the photos but he twirled away from her and hid them behind his back with a wink. "Seriously, are you five years old? Stop taking pictures of me! It's creepy!"

"It's not creepy. You're cute." He winked again, but Misty was used to his flirtatious behavior and ignored it easily. She took up her regular post of shoving him in the chest with her index finger as she scolding spoke to him.

"Irrelevant are your excuses and what you think of me! Don't you have, oh I don't know, paperwork to be filling out for the Pokemon League?" She gestured to the forms and letters scattered upon her desk while watching him with determined cerulean orbs. "Someone is the gym leader of Viridian City and will need to fill in for the Ground Type Competition, or am I mistaken?" The water type trainer began tapping her foot in annoyance as she continued to poke him.

"Mistaken," he teased as the girl trying to push him frowned even more. "I convinced Clay to take the post since I don't do single type specialization~," he sang. "Besides, I was the Champion once, so I know the ropes. No need to crush every soul out there who'd be taking me on." There was an infuriating look of smugness on Gary's face as he waved his camera holding hand flippantly, but Misty was getting more annoyed by the second. If he wanted to play that game, she was going to play hard.

"Yeah, except you seem to forget your championship reign lasted all a matter of what? Ten minutes?" Her companion frowned and lowered his gaze to her warningly. "And who was it that defeated you so easily?" she questioned, tapping her chin girlishly. The redhead also noticed the way the gifted trainer's hand fell from behind his back and down to side.

"Stop it Red," he cautioned. This was always a touchy subject with Gary. He hated admitting his loss to his childhood rival. Misty wasn't ready to let up quite yet though. Her friend needed to be kicked off his high horse once in awhile. She ignored his whitening knuckles and the way his normally glistening forest green eyes darkened to a stormy shade.

"I believe your crumbling loss of title came from Mr. Ash Ketchum? Your mere snapshot of a victory torn away from a boy who you claimed to be less talented, less capable, less skilled than yourself, took out the Great Gary Oa-" The shorter girl didn't expect Gary to throw both the Pokeroid camera and the photos down in rage to grab her by the shoulders and steer her into a wall harshly. Misty's breath whooshed from her for a half a second before she regained herself to the sight of her fellow gym leader huffing angrily and watching her like a hungry Braviary.

"I am still ten times the trainer that Ketchum is, Red. I may have lost to him _once_, but I am not weak or unskilled." His voice was venomous, but Misty could read in his dark and serious eyes the hurt behind his ego. Even though they had resolved their rivalry and become closer friends, Gary still experienced shame and pain anytime someone mentioned his biggest loss to Ash. And the Viridian City gym leader was not the same person he had been all those years ago so despite his occasional jokes using his arrogance as a medium, the Cerulean City gym leader knew she'd gone a tad too far.

Feeling guilty for eliciting such hurt from her friend, Misty slowly brought up her hands to cup Gary's tense cheeks and gave him the most sincere look she could muster. She watched the windows of his soul shift between many emotions before they settled with a wounded and sullen expression.

"Gary, I never meant to imply you weren't a good trainer. It's just you were skipping out on work while I was trying to work, and then you were being annoying with those stupid photos, and-" she stopped short when his face fell into further pouting and tried a different tactic. "Look, I was wrong. You are a great trainer Gary. I'm sorry." He nodded and released her from the wall pin, but Misty didn't drop her hands and followed him as he tried to step away.

"I mean it." He looked at her with a slightly shocked expression before mimicking her hands on Misty's own cheeks. He gave the redhead a genuine smile before speaking.

"I know, Red. And I'm sorry I'm such a jerk and so irresponsible sometimes. But I guess that's why I keep you around." At the his fellow gym leader's raised brow, Gary continued his statement. "You know how to put me in my place, that's for sure." Misty sheepishly looked away before her eyes landed on the abused camera and Pokeroids scatter on the floor a short distance away.

The idea clicked in her mind before she consciously realized what she was doing, and she removed her hands from Gary's face before latching onto his hand and dragging him over to the cause of their argument. Squatting down to retrieve the item and then stand back up to face her green eyed friend, Misty dropped his hand in favor of jumping behind him and reaching forward to throw her arms around his neck. Then the gym leader reached her arm outward and positioned the device before them, angled so both their faces would be in the shot.

"Smile!" she shouted as she clicked the button and then watched as the little photo scrolled out through the front opening of the camera. Gary collected it and gave some waves to develop it faster; when they looked upon the shot, Misty still hanging off of Gary's shoulders, they both smiled at the cute photo of them.

"I really like it," Misty commented.

"Me too. It's a good snapshot." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she nodded in agreement.

"A snapshot of two great Kanto gym leaders. And friends." When the redhead glanced again at the still scattered pictures around their feet, she was a bit surprised to see all the flattering and candid shots of herself that Gary took. It made her feel even more guilty for calling him creepy. She never knew Pokeroids could look so professional. The youngest Oak really was a talented and skilled person.

"Right you are, Red," he said as he freed himself from her and turned around to look at her clearly. Taking the camera from her grasp, he gently set it on the ground and when their glances returned to each other, he smirked at her with his returned smugness.

"So, does this mean you'll stop being a workaholic and take pictures with me?" Being cute, he grabbed her shoulders, tenderly this time around, and placed their foreheads together in a sweet gesture meant to make Misty cave. He had forgotten that she was immune to his antics however.

"No, Gary Oak. We can take photos after you read and sign all the League paperwork that was sent to you." Her flushed face didn't reflected her refusing tone, but Gary was enjoying the situation regardless.

"Mistyyyy~!"

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

OMG, I suck at ending things properly. But at least it's cute right? . . . . . . . . . Right? :O


	5. Chapter 5: Roses

I'm back~! And another one comes rolling out! This one is a little longer, a lot more personal for them, and definitely about a topic that personally freaks _me_ out. I kept it light and fluffly mostly, but FYI, behaving like the anonymous girl in this story is NOT okay, so don't be like her please. That was my disclaimer, so now I'll stop talking and let you enjoy. :3

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 48: _Roses_

"So what was it this time?" Misty asked her friend as he threw himself, quite literally, into the pool water before her belly first. A huge splash emanated and the ginger haired trainer blocking most of the water from her face as the body before her floated like a dead carcass. Tapping him precariously, infamous researcher and Viridian City's gym leader Gary Oak finally surfaced looking much like a soaked Growlithe puppy. The cerulean eyed girl had tried desperately to keep the snort from leaving her but couldn't contain it after his pouty look. The affection overflowed her senses as her companion tried to be cute but serious.

"It's not funny Red! This borders stalkerish I tell you!" And just like a child, the tall male stood and smacked his hands against the water's surface in frustration. The situation was more ridiculous because he'd jumped in his cargo pants and tee shirt (though never his precious leather jacket) and the waist deep water plus the wet clothing weighed him down so much he had to waddle to reach her only a few steps away. Waddle just like her little Psyduck used to. She snorted again when he grabbed her bare shoulders and tried to shake her.

"Gary, what could possibly be worse than receiving a Pokemon Moonstone, something that supposedly makes humans celestially bound and in love, dipped in blood?" Misty sarcastically asked. You see Gary Oak was, to Misty's previous knowledge and observation, what they called a egotistical playboy. He dated around by the time they had all turned thirteen, he'd used his charms to enamor innocent hearts for his life's purposes, and most importantly, he'd gotten himself loads of fangirls.

Before the youngest Oak had taken up the position of Viridian's gym leader, the youngest Waterflower would have probably laughed and poked fun of the brunette's little behaviors and problems. However, after more than four years of knowing the _real_ Gary Oak and being friends, plus developing a mini crush on her fearless fellow gym leader, Misty could only be sympathetic to his woes. His most recent fangirl and stalker, the girl they code named Crazy Clair or C.C., had been tailing him for weeks with bizarre memorabilia being somehow hidden in the gym, his office, and even his home. The last time the pair had talked about C.C., the green eyed trainer showed the cerulean eyed gym leader a Moonstone amulet he had found in _his coffee cup _dipped in blood; alongside it was a letter that told Gary it was his fangirl's blood and if he'd add some of his own to it, they'd be destined to be together for eternity. Frankly, it made Misty's skin crawl with sickness and she didn't know how the man with the cinnamon spikes slept at night.

"Roses, Misty. Six of them. Blue in color, and in _my underwear drawer_." The poor Growlithe puppy in front of her dropped all acting and looked genuinely upset. His arms slackened and his face took on a ghostly pallor. The ginger haired girl reached out to steady the trainer in front of her for fear that he would collapse into the pool and hurt himself. She'd never seen Gary behave like this before. Not that Misty could blame him since such a disturbing incident was just related.

"Oh Gary, that's awful! That crazy fangirl, really? Your underwear drawer . . ." the owner of the Cerulean City gym led her ill looking companion slowly out of the pool as she spoke, shuddering at the thought. If she'd been in the Oak's position, she'd have gone on a murder spree to find this girl or something. The situation at hand was far too creepy and scary for anything less extreme.

"Yeah . . ." Misty had managed to get the brunette through the locker room doors and sat him upon the bench as she pulled a towel for him. Wrapping him up and trying to dry him a tad, she could feel the strange tenseness that came with an exhausted demeanor. Despite always playing things coolly, this was really draining her poor friend. Misty let her mind go over the newest present left for Gary as she grabbed a second towel and started working on his feathery soft spikes.

"Blues roses, you know those mean something is unattainable or impossible to get, since the color doesn't actually exist in nature," the redhead said as she continued to dry off her companion, feeling oddly at ease touching him in such a manner. "And six of them, I think I remember in the floral arrangement classes I took with Daisy that they meant a lacking or desperate need of love." The Viridian gym leader finally peeked through his bangs that Misty was collecting moisture from and snorted at this description.

"I don't know what's more ironic, my stalker declaring her loneliness or you taking a flower arrangement class." A smirked was finally making it's way to his distressed face and Misty didn't have the heart to beat down his cockiness in regards to the circumstances. She opted to comment in an unaffected manner as she released the youngest Oak and turned to dry herself off.

"It was courtesy of Erika, thank you very much and I enjoyed it. Anyway, C.C.'s basically getting desperate Gary. I mean, I've seen your freak outs, but to her, you probably appear apathetic to her cause and that's just going to make her more impetuous." When Misty turned to face her fellow gym leader, his humor completely disappeared. "You need to make her to stop. To see that this is sick and impossible, you're not interested and you'll report her."

"You don't think I've tried that?" the other huffed, wobbly standing up and moving towards her. "I've been in contact with the police, but this damn girl is a ghost. They don't know how she gets in my home or the gym, and there's never a trace of evidence to actually suggest anything!" Frustrated, the brunette, now standing before the water type trainer, dropped from his height to place his forehead on Misty's shoulder.

"I'm losing it Red. I can't sleep at night because I'm worried she'll break in and steal or hurt my Pokemon. I can't eat at home because I'm afraid anything I have will be drugged or something. I haven't battled any trainers for weeks because I can't concentrate and all I can think about is that lunatic." The situation was far more serious than he'd let on, that much the ginger haired girl was sure of. Her friend was always strong faced and a great tactical thinker, but psychological wars were things that could bring down even an Elite Four member. In a show of comfort Misty collected the Viridian gym leader in her arms and hugged him.

"Gary, I think you should stay in Cerulean tonight, get some real sleep. And in the meantime, I'll plot something to get C.C. to end this," Misty reassured. When the Oak looked up in shock, from the hug or the information she wasn't sure, he fish-mouthed.

"What? What do you plan on doing Red?" The girl released him and winked in a fashion she'd picked up from her sisters.

"Just trust me Gary. I'm sick of this girl and I'm gonna take her out of your life."

:::::::::::{ O }:::::::::::

"Is this really going to work?" the skepticism was heavy as Misty and Gary, both dressed in black and hiding near the bleachers of the Viridian City's gym, waited within the tense silence.

"I hope so. Otherwise, you're finished Gary." Misty, the concocter of this plan, waited with apprehension. She had asked Gary, once returned to the gym after a few days of recuperation, to leave a note on his gym doors declaring all battles halted until '_the love of his life_' appeared to him this evening at midnight. Needless to say, trainers desperate to meet with the Oak and attain the Earth Badge, one of the toughest badges to get in Kanto, took to the streets in rage, proclaiming the news to every corner of Viridian City and beyond. Misty was positive that C.C. would have received the news and be ecstatic to meet and elope with her green eyed friend. She only hoped that the bait was enough to drive her here immediately, if only before the Pokemon League Association caught wind of Gary's battle refusals and took measures against him.

A sudden whining echoed from the other side of the gym, the metallic doors of the gym opening up to let a person slide in. The pair had purposefully left them open in hopes that the perpetrator would interpret it as a sign of truth. A shadow moved forward, moonlight from behind the only guiding light, and came to the center of the battlefield. Misty's hand found Gary's as she squeezed it encouragingly and wished him luck. With that, the trainer disappeared from her side, moving like his Umbreon through the shadows noiselessly.

In the next few quiet seconds, shuffling was heard before a girlish voice called out to the darkness.

"Gary?" Misty was surprised by the sweet quality that came with the voice. It certainly didn't match the picture of a monstrously manly voiced girl with evil intent to hurt her fellow gym leader. She tried to peek over the bleacher to get a better look, but with the gym lights off it was almost impossible to see.

"I'm here," a husky voice called. The water Pokemon trainer nearly stumbled back, she'd never heard him sound so . . . smooth. Was this the tone he used when he was charming someone? Misty had to admit, the attractiveness couldn't be denied. She wondered why he never used those talents of his on her, wasn't she attractive enough . . . The attention was drawn back to the two as they started to speak.

"Oh my, finally you've answered. I was starting to wonder if you hadn't gotten any of my confessions. But now I know your feelings!" If Misty hadn't known the strange and disturbing nature of this girl's gifts, the Cerulean gym leader would have written this girl off as an overzealous teen crush. She just seemed so normal and innocent.

"Yes, well, my reply wasn't an answer to your love. I just used the words of your last letter to me. You did call yourself '_the love of my life_' didn't you?" The collected manner with which he spoke, despite the charming quality, was like a kick to the stomach. Even Misty could feel that with every word there was quiet anger and dismissal. Clearly the opposing party was not expecting it.

"W-what? Y-your n-not returning my f-feelings?" The quiver to the girl's voice was endearing, but the Cerulean City gym leader didn't let it get to her. This was important for Gary, and she would not take the side of anyone else but her friend. Regardless of whether her emotions were relatable or not. The aqua eyed girl shook away the image of a certain black haired Pokemon trainer, she did not feel that way about him anymore. She had found herself more inclined to another nowadays . . .

"No. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop all this nonsense. I've never even met you before, let alone fallen in love with you." A shocked gasp was heard from C.C.'s side, and Misty too felt the twinge of hurt at the callous way he said it. On the other hand, she was praising him for his courage and finality of standing up to his stalker. The poor gym leader had put up with this for long enough.

"You d-don't mean that. We're m-meant for each other! W-why are you hiding in the dark while sp-speaking? Show me your face, Gary! Then I'll know you're just saying that without meaning it!" The dejection, the denial, the pain was all easily noted in the girl's voice. Misty wasn't sure if she was ready to see it all on her face when the brunette lit up the place, but she didn't have time to ponder as the lights burst on and set the arena aglow in neon brightness. On her left stood a fire-red haired girl with pretty pale skin, green eyes to match Gary's, and a small frame. Misty was accurate with her previous assessment; the girl looked harmless on the surface. To her right, the youngest Oak stood near the light switches of the gym, bronze spikes sticking out in their usual manner, face stony. Being dressed in all black gave him a menacing aura, but to Misty it was even more attractive. She pushed her odd thoughts from her mind, reminding herself that she was the tall trainer's pillar tonight.

"I. Have. No. Feelings. Toward. You." he enunciated. If it were appropriate, the hiding cerulean eyed girl would have whooped in support. However, she was only backup in case something went wrong. Her presence would remain unknown if things settled themselves according to plan. So Misty watched as Gary slowly moved toward the now teary eyed girl, stalking her like a hunting Liepard. When he arrived before her, he pulled out the Moonstone necklace left for him by C.C. from inside his jacket and hung it before her face. As it swung, the flame haired girl looked away and cried more.

"N-no, th-that's not p-possible! You, you like a girl with red hair! Mary made that clear on the radio a while back when your Grandfather accidentally revealed it! I heard it with my own ears!" she cried in futility, shaking her head as if the amulet would disappear from her vision. Misty, on the other hand, was more curious of what C.C. was yelling about. What and when did Professor Oak say anything about Gary liking a redhead? As far as Misty knew, Gary hadn't been attracted to anyone as of late. He'd told her so himself a couple of times, stating that no woman was to his taste.

"And I'm the only redhead in Viridian, I made sure! You had to be referring to me, t-there's no one else! Y-you have to l-like me!" C.C. tried to reach out and grab hold of her obsession, but the former researcher was two steps ahead of her and had retreated a safe distance away. Gary then proceeded to toss her the amulet along with another item, knowing that she wouldn't let it touch the ground and be defiled. He wasn't wrong as the pretty girl with thick tears streaming down her cheeks anxiously caught her gift and held it to her chest. She stared upon the flower twirled sloppily around the chain, a long stemmed striped carnation. Misty knew, as a sender of flower messages, the girl would understand her desire's rejection. The water Pokemon trainer had specifically told Gary to get a carnation that meant 'No, I refuse'.

"W-why? I'm a redhead and you like a girl with-"

"Maybe my Grandpa slipped up and mentioned my feelings, but I'm certain he never said I liked a redheaded girl _from Viridian_. I could never just like someone from one meeting or based on appearances alone, I'm not a shallow guy. IF you knew me, you'd understand that." Misty, who'd been curiously listening for awhile, let her eyes widen at this admittance. If Gary did like a girl, that was one thing, but a redhead he knew well and that wasn't from Viridian . . . no way could it be her . . .

"I'm asking you to leave me alone, my feelings aren't towards you. Please just move on with your life and let me live mine," he stated with finality. Gary was a picture of the icy prince, no remorse written on his features. Seeing this must have been the straw that broke the Camerupt's back for C.C. because you could barely understand her through her sobs.

"I-I h-hate you G-Gary O-Oak! You're a t-terrible h-human being! I o-only wish the w-worst for you!" She viciously threw the amulet and flower at her heart breaker, hitting him in the forehead with strangely precise aim. Then a Pokemon sprang forth before the weeping girl, a Drifblim, and took her into it's arms as they quickly floated away through the opened gym doors soundlessly. Well, at least now they knew how C.C. had been entering the premises and leaving things.

It had been silent for more than a few minutes as Gary stood facing the doors of his gym where his obsessive fangirl finally departed, his features set in a frown. Misty decided to stand and quietly head down to where her fellow gym leader was stiffly positioned, unsure of what to do or say. He hadn't moved or even acknowledged her presence so she stepped in front of him to catch his eyes. But the taller trainer kept his gaze set forward above her head, as if in a trace.

The aqua eyed girl, still unsure of how to approach the situation, looked at his tight jaw muscles and his emotionless eyes before reaching his temple, where it was bleeding from being hit. Instinctively she pulled her small hand forward to stroke the red liquid from dripping into his eye, surprised when he caught her hand in his firm grip and finally dropped his gaze to her. What was once masked indifference now showed vulnerability. They stared at each other in heavier silence before Misty spoke.

"Gary, we should take care of that cut-"

"I like you." It was a simple statement loaded with implications. The ginger haired teen had no idea how to respond, even though her heart suddenly fluttered with joy. She'd been feeling romantic emotions for the cinnamon haired gym leader for quite some time, but she always pushed it out of her head. They were close friends and she didn't want to believe and then be heartbroken like she'd experienced with her former travelling companion. Especially because Gary was a difficult and picky guy. Misty always assumed that she was beneath certain standards he held for love and affection.

"Are . . . are you serious?" she couldn't help but ask. This seemed too dream like, too fantastical to be reality. She found Gary's fingers slowly weaving into hers as a defenseless smile graced his lips.

"I was going to tell you . . . eventually. But it never seemed like the right time, or the right way." He used his other hand to reach into his jacket and pull out a red, fully bloomed rose that he presented to her. "Even though this still doesn't feel appropriate, I figured the Meowth would be let out of the bag tonight when you'd formulated this plan. I was being sincere when I told that girl I liked someone. It was always you, the one redheaded girl who'd never bent to my whims, who didn't judge me as just my grandfather's prodigy, who shared the perspective of the world with me. . . It was you for a long time now that I've liked."

He anxiously watched her face as Misty roamed her eyes over his countenance, still in awe. Could it be possible that finally, finally she had a chance to have someone she wanted? Could a shred of happiness be falling into her hands after so many defeating life trials? Misty didn't want to blindly accept a false declaration, but there was no deception in his vivid green orbs, especially with the way they were darkening in hurt as he took her silence as refusal.

"It's alright if you don't see me that way Mist-"

"I like you too. More than like you," she spit out as she snatched the rose from his hand and held it to her heart. He was momentarily shocked before his lips curved upwards. The Cerulean gym leader too smiled at him, feeling exceptionally good for getting her true emotions out of her head and heart and onto him. "It's been hard trying to pretend not to like you for so long-"

"You're not joking? You liked me for more than these past ten heroic minutes?" he interrupted. At her amused nod, he further questioned her. "So if I'd asked you, say, a year ago your answer would still be 'yes, you more than like me'?" Misty nodded again with building laughter, thinking how ridiculous this was if he was about to say what she thought he was going to say.

"So we could have already been dating if I weren't such an idiot?" Misty let her giggle out as she pulled their joined hands towards her and aimed her lips up to land on his. They enjoyed the time of their first official kiss fully, he tangling his hands in her short hair and she looping her arms around his neck. When they parted, Misty slipped one hand between them to brush his unruly spikes from his eyes before moving to poke Gary's nose.

"You know, the gesture is really sweet and all, but I've never liked roses; and after your creepy stalker that you just kicked out in order to confess to me, I like them even less. Next time you tell me your feelings, I'll accept lilies happily." Gary's chuckle rumbled between them as he pecked her cheek and squeezed her to him tightly.

"I'll remember that for my next horror fangirl encounter. Now can Nurse Misty take care of my battle wound before I bleed to death?" he asked her with exaggeration, nuzzling her neck. Misty laughed at his antics and agreed happily, gripping his confession rose in her hand lovingly.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

Totally how he confessed LOLOLOL. No really, that would be super awesome if it happened. You know, because Misty and Gary are the best together xDD yes, umm, *runs away to write more*


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

So, this one is longer than the previous one . . . do I see a theme happening har har har? LOL, I enjoyed writing this simply because I sometimes have sadistic tendencies towards Gary/Green for being the biggest jerkface ever in the beginning xDDD But it was hard to endddddd, so sorry if it sucks. Again, I'm a sap-ball. Forgive.

Anywho, just a couple of noteworthy things: In the future (and yes it will happen I've decided), I'll want to refer to Yellow, Blue (Green US), and Silver for hilarity and fun, but they don't have equivalents like Red and Green (Blue US) and Gold do. SOOOOO, I've decided to give them names because frankly, it's really odd for me to refer to people by colors, even if the game says that's their names xD And trust me, I tried. Really, I wrote it out. I just can't xDDD

So for story purposes, I've given BLUE the name Bell, YELLOW I shall call Mari (like a Mareep! :3), and SILVER will be Skye. Also, I may change relationship dynamics to better fit my GAML universe, so if you're not a fan of Specialshipping, Abilityshipping, Chosenshipping, Soulsilver/Heartsilvershipping, etc. I recommend you skip certain chapters that will mention them. I'll give you guys a heads up in the AN for future warnings.

Also, big thanks to all my reviewers, your messages of encouragement really do keep me motivated. As long as I know people enjoy reading these, I'll try to write them :) Okay, that's it. Have fun~!

Warning: Mentions, however brief, of Oldrivalshipping.

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 14: _Jealous_

There she went again, cooing over her precious Pokemon. Gary was on the border of admiration and disgust as he swung his feet back and forth underneath the clear filtered water of the pool.

"That's my sweetheart! Great job Wartortle! Just a little more and you can pass off to Vaporeon!" she called from her end of the pool. In her arms was a tired Buizel and Dewott rested on her shoulder as he yipped to the turtle Pokemon with encouragement. Additionally, Gary's Blastoise was beside the girl, shooting random bursts of water with his Hydro Cannons to provide obstacles for the weary Squirtle evolver. The youngest Waterflower was currently in the middle of a training session with the newest members of her gym, trying to catch them up in level with her already strong brood. Misty's Gyarados passed beneath Gary's outstretched legs, brushing one of his horns along the underside of the Viridian City gym leader's calf. The sea snake Pokemon was clearly asking for a play session, but Gary shook his head at the Pokemon as he continued to watch Misty work. Gyarados let out a rumble of disapproval, but left the male alone, seeing his mood wasn't happy today.

Finally with heavy panting, Wartortle arrived before Misty and tapped his front fin to Vaporeon's tail, who set off instantly for his thirty laps in the pool. The Cerulean City gym leader placed her Buizel onto her other unoccupied shoulder and snuggled Wartortle to her bathing suit clad chest in adoration.

"Amazing work Wartortle! At this rate, you'll be fit for gym battles in no time!" she preened. The youngest Oak sneered at the comments, knowing that the ginger haired girl was exaggerating, but said nothing as another of Misty's gym Pokemon, this time Goldeen, saddled up beside him and shot a small jet of water onto Gary's folded hands. The addressed teen merely stroked the female fish's head comfortably before returning to his sulking. Goldeen, unsatisfied, was about to hop out of the water to perform a Tackle onto the brunette, but stopped at the warning roar of Gyarados who wasn't too far from the pair. Misty briefly turned to her giant Pokemon with a questioning look, but was ignored as Gyarados began swimming in a circle to create a Whirlpool for Goldeen to play in. Gary saw her smile in affection before turning back to Vaporeon's workout.

After another fifteen minutes of waiting for Misty to finish up and having Corsola, Seel, Seadra, Lanturn, and Golduck all attempt to interact with him, Gary finally saw Misty congratulate her eeveelution and bring it, along with her other tired trainees and his Blastoise, to the warm pool for some much deserved relaxation. If there was one thing the Viridian City gym leader admired about Misty, it was her dedication to a good work ethic.

He rose from the pool's edge and made his way over to the ginger haired girl, excited to speak with her when suddenly a whoosh of blonde flurried passed him to his target.

"Misty!" the eldest Waterflower cried as she reached the girl in a panic. "We have a situation! Lily hurt her ankle and can't perform in tonight's ballet! We really need you to stand in! Please Baby Sis!" Daisy really did look near tears, and Gary understood why. Apparently a very important entertainer from Sinnoh was coming to the Sensational Sister's ballet tonight, and Misty had told him if all went well, they'd get another three month tour that the Waterflower girls had desperately been wanting. Daisy pleaded again with her youngest sister, but also turned to the Viridian City gym leader with a withered expression.

"I know you were supposed to have a date with my Baby Sis tonight, but this is super important Gary. I really hope you understand . . ." Daisy trailed off, watching for any negative signs from the cinnamon haired male. Despite feelings of dejection, Gary Oak was nothing if not the chivalrous knight in shining armor.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked in genuine interest, watching Misty's face light up at how accommodating the green eyed teen was being when she knew how indigent he could be. She gave him one of her special smiles, those that said she adored him, and Gary decided he had made the right choice.

"Of course!" Daisy shouted in joy and relief, taking Misty's hand and running over to the Viridian gym leader to do the same. Before long, she was tugging them down the hall, calling instructions and planning the altered program.

:::::::::::{ O }:::::::::::

"Thanks for the help Gary. The show was such a big hit and because of that, Daisy, Violet and Lily are sure to get that tour!" Misty was tucked into Gary's side, her arm around his back, as the two strolled together towards Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. The green eyed trainer had driven the pair down to his hometown after the show ended because Gary had promised his grandfather to help with some new research. Unfortunately this evening was his only free one of the week and rather than spending the night in Cerulean and rising early to head back to Pallet Town in the morning, the youngest Oak opted to head back after the ballet with Misty when she told Gary she'd close the gym for a few days to relax together with him.

"And that means you'll be busy as ever," the brunette commented quietly, squeezing her ever so lightly as he spoke. Misty, not quite catching his words looked to him in confusion, but he shook his head as they reached the wooden front door. The resident of this house fished his keys from his cargo pants pocket and unlocked the door, separating from Misty only to lace their hands together and pull her into his childhood home. The lights were dimmed in the hallway so Gary, from instinct, maneuvered them into the dining room where he was sure at least some leftover dinner awaited him courtesy of Tracey. His thoughts were correct, but what surprised him was the person still sitting in the kitchen sketching a Swablu.

"Tracey!" Misty cried in excitement, happy to see the Pokemon watcher after so many months. Releasing her hold on Gary, the redhead rushed into to Tracey's open arms as he hugged his friend dearly. The resident bird Pokemon panicked and took flight to the rafters above them, chirping out in indignation.

"Misty! What a nice surprise!" Tracey reciprocated, before waving a hand at Samuel Oak's grandson standing near the doorway with a peeved expression. "Hey Gary! Good to have you home!"

"Hey Trace-"

"Tracey, did you make dinner? It was probably delicious! Please tell me you have leftovers!" the only female present chattered as she released her friend and observed the table spread. The ignored Oak was slightly miffed, but let it go in favor of snagging a bit of the good food the talented drawer was inclined to making. At the midnight haired man's nod, the gym leaders settled themselves at the large kitchen table and the former Orange Island companions began catching up on things that concerned each other and their mutual friends over food. Gary tuned them out as he devoured the casserole.

". . . And then Duplica called me to say she's off on Sayda Island performing her show for the next two weeks," Misty concluded, munching on her dessert of berries that Tracey had so graciously washed for her. This perked the former researcher's interest seeing as he'd studied on Sayda Island for a few months when working on fossilized Pokemon studies.

"Sayda Island has a great research facility for ancient Pokemon," the bronze haired trainer quickly stated, garnering the attention of the other two. Misty's face then shifted from confusion to excitement.

"That's right! Gary you resurrected an Aerodactyl during your time there right?" Misty was glowing with pride and the tall trainer was about to ride that ship and gloat his success before Tracey spoke up.

"I remember! That first time when Aerodactyl broke free and was running wild for the day because it was so terrified. I tried to grab it and ended up flying the coop!" the watcher related to Misty, who'd never heard this part of the story. In all honesty Gary embellished a few details and excluded anything that made him appear to be a fool, including the mishap with his grandfather's assistant.

"Really? I hope you weren't hurt!" she exclaimed, looking at Gary for a moment before Tracey had her full attention. The brunette couldn't help but feel like the bad guy, even though he didn't do anything wrong per say.

"Do my aged ears deceive me or is that Misty's voice I hear coming from my kitchen?" a wizened voice echoed. Coming down from the stair to the far right of the dining area was Professor Samuel Oak, one of the greatest Pokemon researchers in the world and the redhead's favorite father figure.

"Professor Oak!" No longer confined to the kitchen chair and Tracey's story, Misty happily skipped over to the elder Oak and enveloped him in a hug suited for actual grandfathers and granddaughters. The hearty laugh that surrounded them was like a muffled bubble to Gary as he watched his girlfriend greet his Grandpa in a manner the younger Oak saw fit only for himself. Regardless, whenever Misty's face face lit up in such a way, Gary could never deny her. So he sat, arms crossed, watching his family member getting all the affection poured onto him that the brunette wanted.

"My my, Misty, I swear you get prettier every time I see you," Professor Oak complimented, patting her head affectionately. "My grandson," he waved to Gary at the dining table here, "certainly got lucky picking a girl with good looks on top of great intelligence and skill." Misty blushed and tried to negate the statement, clearly unaccustomed with such flattery from anyone.

"Oh stop it Professor. I'm nothing of the sort!" The viridian eyed gym leader couldn't help the desire to correct her, wanting to list all the amazing things that he liked about Misty, but refrained from the conversation much as he did with Tracey. His input was not desired at this time.

"Ahaha, don't doubt yourself my dear." Pausing momentarily, a thought seemed to occur to the elder Oak as his eyes lit up. "By the way, did you get my email about that new water Pokemon I wanted you to raise?" Misty, after shaking her head and apologizing with the excuse of busy gym work keeping her from technology, excitedly asked about his request.

"Oh, I'd be happy to show you in the morning if you're staying. . . you are staying over, aren't you Misty?"

"Yes, of course. This is so exciting, I can't wait! Tell me about him, or is it a her?" Tracey, who'd been quietly watching the exchange in a similar manner to Gary, decided he liked the silence no longer and attempted to engage in conversation with the other neglected male.

"So, how are things between you two? You seem a little. . ."

"Discouraged?" Gary helpfully provided. He placed his head dejectedly on the table, watching the pair across the way adamantly talking.

"Apathetic." Tracey's answer was uncertain. Gary was surprised at the word selection, but wouldn't deny it. Perhaps his manner of keeping cool and controlling his emotions could outwardly be considered apathetic, but how could he describe to the watcher a feeling of lacking love and utter ignorance from his normally dedicated girlfriend?

"I can't help it Tracey. I must be tired or something. But it has nothing to do with her," he lied smoothly. Drawing mindless shapes on the kitchen table, Gary observed the assistant's reaction, hoping he'd take the comment at face value. But no, Tracey was no moron, certainly his grandfather wouldn't have accepted him on if he were.

"Are you sure? You've been, well, sulking all evening. And you rarely sulk Gary. Not unless Misty yells at you for something or you two have a major fight, or-" He should have known that a Pokemon watcher was an expert at differentiating behaviors in people just as much as details in Pokemon.

"It's nothing. Really. I'm just feeling . . . neglected," the tall teen let on. It was embarrassing admitting his feelings when he pushed such a tough and cocky persona. Then again, Tracey was a good listener and a pretty decent friend.

"Ahh, I see. You two aren't spending enough time together. I can't say I'm surprised, not with your jobs as gym leaders and the extra research you're always doing here." Gary wasn't surprised either. He'd known Misty long before they started dating and their time together then was just as minimal as it was now. Being in a relationship though, made it harder to take. "But cheer up, we'll make it work! Didn't you say Misty's spending a few days here with us?" A mischievous look crossed other's features.

"Yeah. To make up for some lost time alone." Something the green eyed man thought he could actually get when factoring in that normally both Tracey and his grandfather tended to be out cold from work tiredness before the moon even rose in the sky. Today Gary's luck decided to vanish.

"So then we can make it work for you Gary," he replied with assurance. Just as Tracey was about to say more, rambunctious laughter pealed from the other occupants in the room huddled by one of the many computers in the Oak residence. Their quiet conversation had altered when the Professor showed some appealing event to the ginger haired girl on the screen turned away from the kitchen guards. Gary's featured deadpanned.

"Yeah. If I could focus her attention on me for more than ten seconds," the gym leader said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his cinnamon spikes in annoyance. If only.

:::::::::::{ O }:::::::::::

"Well, good night Misty." The trio had already bid goodnight to the oldest resident of the household and now his assistant was the next to catch up on some sleep. "I hope you sleep well, though I have no doubt you will," Tracey winked at the overtly quiet Oak while speaking to his ginger haired friend. Misty, though not seeing the gesture, understood the implication and handed her Orange Islands teammate a square punch to the chest. The victim choked a laugh and bowed in apology. "I'll see you in the morning."

After the black haired watcher disappeared into one of the many rooms the Oak Laboratory housed, Misty turned around to her favorite person in the world and seductively wrapped her arms around his stiff posture. This gesture melted Gary's frozen persona a bit as he wrapped his hands around her small waist and settled his lips on her ear. Now this familiar pose, Gary certainly liked.

"Well, Tracey wasn't wrong. You'll give me comfortable accommodations won't you Mr. Oak?" she whispered to into his neck, enjoying their closeness for the first time today.

"I suppose I could help you out Miss Waterflower. For a price," he added, allowing one of his hands to snake up and tangle itself within her short orange locks. As a form of retaliation, Misty ghosted her lips over Gary's jugular temptingly before pulling back with a smirk.

"Gary Oak. Is that anyway to treat a lady?" said the teaser, lifting the brunette's spirits more. He took this opportunity to hoist the girl before him up as she squeaked when he held her bridal style. "Gary!"

"What Red? I'm pretending to be your prince here. Don't complain." The redhead giggled and nodded her head, giving him permission to act the role. He gallantly trekked to his room, amusing his princess all the while, and slightly stumbled opening the door. He flicked on the lights with his charge's help and gently tossed her onto his cloud-like bed when they entered the space. Misty buoyantly yelped when she landed amongst the satin pillows and watched Gary intently as he gently folded his leather jacket onto the back of his desk chair before facing her.

The thoughts that ran through the Viridian City gym leader's mind as he observed his crazily attractive tomboy of a girlfriend weren't the most innocent, but he didn't have much of a chance to filter through them. The videophone upon Gary's desk shrilled, snapping up both occupants' attention. The brunette groaned and rubbed his temples as he prayed to Arceus that his gym wasn't burning to the ground this very moment or some other emergency event wasn't about to call him out this late. That was usually the only reason he got called in the evenings at the Oak Laboratory, since the Pokemon League didn't want to interfere with his grandfather or his research that Gary was a part of. The green eyed trainer took a momentary glance to Misty, who'd sat up curiously and urged him to answer before doing just that.

"Hello, Oak Residence. Gary here." The screen fuzzed as the visual connection attempted to catch up to the auditory.

"Gary!" a smooth and all too familiar voice called from the other line. Oh Mew, no, please no! Please let it not be the one person he least needed to hear from this second in time.

"Ash?" the Viridian City gym leader cautiously asked before an imaged appeared on his screen. Messy raven hair, determined chocolate eyes, a sharp and distinctly happy smile . . . no doubt about it.

"Hey! Good to see you man! How are you? Woah, did your hair get longer? And you have crazy bags under your eyes, have you been sleepin'?" Gary, unprepared for such a call, merely stared at his childhood rival and friend as he checked away question after question. What in the world was going on right now?

"Umm yeah, all's good and whatnot, I don't sleep much and I probably do need a haircut soon, but Ash. It's almost two in the morning. What're you doing calling me?" _And interrupting some down time_, he wanted to add, if the situation were more appropriate. The boy across from him scratched his head sheepishly as he laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about the hour Gary. It's just, I really needed to speak to Misty about something important, but when I called the Cerulean Gym, Daisy said she'd headed to Pallet with you so I gave the lab a ring. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important, I swear! But I have this water Pokemon contest thing I'm doing with Dawn," at the mention of this name, a young girl with teal locks bounded behind Ash and gave him bunny ears before passing. "And I can't think of a good enough winning strategy with my current water Pokemon," a loud yip resounded as Ash turned and shushed his Pokemon. "And Brock suggested asking Misty since she's an expert AND a gym leader," Brock too made an appearance momentarily to greet Gary and wish him well, a gesture Gary returned. "So if you're not too busy, you think you could grab her for me so we could talk?"

For a moment, the man with the chocolate spikes was tempted to hang up the phone and pretend none of this conversation happened. Yet, seeing the hopeful look Ash now was feeding him and knowing that if his friend really wanted to speak with his girlfriend, he'd end up calling a hundred times if necessary, the former researcher was certain it'd be better to do as asked. Conceding, he motioned Misty over, who'd never strayed from watching him converse quietly, and passed her the telephone.

"Hello? Ash! Oh hi!" Gary sighed as Misty greeted her childhood friend with gusto, stripping off his clothing and climbing beneath his sheets. Finally admitting that everything and everyone was against him today, the youngest Oak tucked himself in and used the melodious intonations of his girlfriend's voice rattling off advice as a lullaby to help him sleep.

:::::::::::{ O }:::::::::::

The soft rays of sunlight were hitting Gary's face, he could feel the warm spots on his forehead and nose, but the tired gym leader didn't enjoy the idea of moving from his comfortable position. He was exceptionally warm tucked under his covers, and his achy muscles from the previous day's activities didn't allow him any thought of getting up. Instead, the brunette turned over to hide from the light and huddle closer into his warm pillows. Pillows that were skin soft and distinctly smelled of chlorine, lemons and lilies.

Opening his eyes in muddy confusion, the sleepy trainer's gaze fell upon the pale chest in front of him, the chest that he'd been using to sleep on, the chest that belonged to his beloved redhead. How did Misty end up being his human pillow? The last thing he remembered was passing her the phone and heading off to bed . . .

"M'rning," a diaphanous voice called above his head. Gary looked up to see half lidded sleepy cerulean orbs staring at him affectionately. The green eyed trainer worked up a smile on his equally weary features as he scooted upwards to land a sloppy kiss on her pinkish pixie lips.

"This is the best thing to wake up to," he huskily commented, tucking himself into the crook of her neck as he tightly held her to him. Her arms floated to his hair and she began massaging his head.

"I couldn't agree more." The genuine tone in her voice reassured Gary of her affections and wrote off yesterday as an off day. That is, until a knock was heard and a certain assistant's voiced called from the other side of the Viridian gym leader's door.

"Gary? Misty?" Another knock as the addressed male dug his face deeper into Misty's warm skin muffling the real world. "Breakfast is ready and Misty, you had a call come in earlier from Sabrina of Saffron City?" Misty's soothing hands stopped their motions and she started detaching herself from the youngest Oak as she informed Tracey that they'd be down soon. Who she was referring to, the brunette had no idea because he had no intention of moving from bed or letting Misty move away either. He held fast as the water Pokemon trainer tried loosen his arms from around her and played the cute tactic with her.

"Stay Misty," he whined, not willing to lose her when he finally got to have her time without interruption. "Breakfast and phone calls can wait," he mumbled childishly. Misty hummed above him, partially giving up to look for a strategy.

"Gary, it could be important. Sabrina tends to call only when necessary, and you have a ton of work to do today. You can't put it off by staying in bed all day long." Her reasoning was faultless, but that wasn't going to be enough to convince him, the green eyed trainer decided. He shook his head against her skin as Misty cooed to him that they really needed to get things done.

"Come on you, up and at 'em," she finally said with the no nonsense tone, forcing the brunette off her with a bout of exceptional strength. He flopped to the side unceremoniously as Misty quickly hopped out of his comfortable sheets and scurried over to the Oak's closet to grab some spare clothing she kept here in Pallet, testament to how often Misty liked to stay with him.

"Mistyyyyy~" the cocooned male called from his bed, having no strength to catch her and bring her back to his side. When the ginger haired trainer turned to face him with amusement, hair thrown up into a side ponytail he hadn't seen on her in years and dressed in his purple tunic versus her own tank tops, the youngest Oak gave up any hope of success.

"I'm going to return Sabrina's call and I'll see you for breakfast in a bit." She blew a kiss to his still entangled form on the bed and disappeared quietly through his door. Gary, being alone, let loose a frustrated groan and bobbed his head against his pillow repeatedly.

"This is so unfair!"

:::::::::::{ O }:::::::::::

He released a sigh for the third time in the last minute, unable to wrap his head around the strange connection trainers and Pokemon could have in isolated regions. His grandfather had asked Gary to look into something interesting that a fellow researcher had related to the eldest Oak. Apparently Samuel's associate had a set of Pokemon, psychic and dark types, that she specially trained in caves rampant with ghost types that built up unheard of resistances and immunities among the three sorts. Unsure of whether this was an environmental effect, a training built resistance, or something else altogether, his grandfather's fellow researcher had asked the renowned Oak to study and theorize what it could possibly be with her research sent over. Of course, being so busy the duty fell to Gary, and as of this moment the brunette's brain couldn't establish any ideas.

Especially not when the only thought to cross his mind was the fact that after a loud and busy breakfast his beloved redhead had been busily training the new Pokemon the eldest Oak had passed her this morning back within the meadow behind the laboratory. The Viridian gym leader leaned back in his chair as he expertly twirled a pen in his fingers, once again trying to focus on Pokemon and not Misty. It wasn't easy though, the tempting features of her heart shaped face, her large, expressive cerulean eyes, her uniquely colored hair that was as soft as Umbreon's groomed fur . . . Oh, that reminded the trainer that he needed to attend to his Pokemon's care at some point tomorrow too . . .

Seeing how unfocused his thoughts ran, the youngest Oak decided to leave his work for the night and head outside to at least get one of the many things on his mind tended to. Misty would most likely be near the lake around the Tauros pens so, exiting the stuffy lab through the giant quartet of glass doors, that became the gym leader's main destination. As he strolled through the warm spring air, he was greeted by his large fire dog Pokemon who appeared to be running laps around the entire area with his grandfather's Stantler and Rapidash. He parted ways with the other runners to jog alongside his master joyously, barking to him his exciting day as the Oak stroked his bouncing fur dotingly. Gary admitted his pleasure for excursions to the Pallet laboratory if only because it gave his precious creatures a restful place to relax without fear of battle.

In the distance the green eyed male made out the bright hair of his target sitting on the pen fence casually, but the girl wasn't alone. Beside her was another female, lean and with flowy chestnut hair waving gently behind her. If her one piece black dress and white gloves didn't give her identity away, the floating Jigglypuff certainly did. The former researcher slowed his pace towards them, Arcanine following suit until the pair was just a few meters away. Gary listened to the two speak, lost for a course of action.

"So, Bell, how long are you staying in Pallet?" he heard his love question. Gary tugged Arcanine towards bush cover and hid them away from the girls' potential line of sight. A wistful hum was heard as the spy watched the chestnut haired guest shrug in nonchalance.

"Don't really know Misty. A while maybe? It all depends on where I can stay," said said airily.

"Have you asked Professor Oak? He has more than enough space here," his unaware girlfriend suggested. Gary felt his chest constrict and anger bud inside his mind. There was no way in Arceus's name that she would stay with them. Not as long as he could help it.

"And potentially risk pissing off dear Oaky's precious Gary? Mew no," the girl chimed, laughing briefly before noting the way Misty's posture bristled at the comment. "Oh right, apologies Misty. I tend to forget that you and he are dating. I just can't help picking on him from years of habit."

"Well try please Bell. I love you, but I won't stand for your teasing." Gary wanted to run up and squeeze Misty to death for being on his side, but refrained. At least his cerulean eyed girlfriend remembered the strained relationship he held with the fellow Pokedex holder. Bell, on the other hand, dismissed the scolding with a wave of her petite hand.

"Yes yes, I know. You're madly in love with that jerk, Mew knows why. I swear, when we had gone out, it took all my willpower not tear the hair from my head! I mean he's such a- Misty?" The brown haired girl had started chatting unnecessarily, much to the Oak's horror, but then noticed the way his redhead's tough demeanor fell away to reveal a surprised expression. Surprised and upset.

"You and Gary went out?" she questioned quietly. Bell blinked repeatedly before nodding and resting a hand on her companion's shoulder.

"Well, sort of. I was sure Gary had mentioned it to you . . . It was just for a little while and it really led to nothing- Oh Gary?" Finally finding the time appropriate, the addressed male stormed passed Bell and directly to Misty's side before throwing the girl over his shoulder and storming off. Misty had begun yelling and beating the taller gym leader's back as he hopped onto Arcanine's back while Bell had shouted questions as to what was going on. Ignoring both, Gary motioned for his trusty fire Pokemon to head back to the laboratory, leaving behind a flustered brunette near the lake.

It was a speedy process as the determined Oak dropped from his transport's back, bounding into the house with obliviousness to Misty's cries and the way his grandfather and Tracey watched them in confusion. Retreating to the safety of his room, the Viridian gym leader finally let Misty's raging form go as she scrambled to put the most distance between them possible.

"What the hell, Gary! You come rushing in from nowhere, disturb a conversation Bell and I were-"

"There is _nothing _you need to discuss with that woman," Gary interrupted. Misty's temper flared even more at being cut off. She pointed an accusatory finger at him from across the room, her eyes slits.

"Who are you to decide that? Or are you upset that she let your secret out of-"

"It wasn't a secret!" he angrily shouted. Anything that pertained to Bell always ruffled his feathers. And in truth Gary wanted nothing more than to bury that mistake of his life farther than any hole Dugtrio could dig. Bell was a momentary lapse in sanity he had when he was a child, but not a day went by that he didn't regret turning to that chestnut haired girl for comfort.

"So why did I never know about you being together?" his fellow room occupant interrogated, not pleased with this new piece of information it seemed.

"Because you can't give me the time of day let alone enough time to discuss something like me and Bell having a relationship that was more platonic than anything else!" Gary exploded with hurt, finally letting the crux of this argument reach his actual concerns. Misty began to indignantly reply to her boyfriend, caught up in the angry atmosphere.

"What? What are you talking about! I give you plenty of-"

"Do you? Do you even recall having a full conversation with me in the last forty-eight hours, anything that wasn't more than an off handed comment?" Misty's temper finally hit a wall and her mouth stuttered as she was thinking of a guaranteed moment to relate to the upset Gary; but it turned out the redhead was unable to quote one as she shuffled through her memory.

"You can't, can you?" he vented in a haughty manner. "That's because we haven't! In the entire time we were supposed to spend together yesterday, our days off I remind you, you spent it training and putting on a performance. You couldn't even spare me the evening because you'd rather hang out with my old man and Tracey and Ashy-boy! I couldn't even have breakfast with you in peace today before work and gym business took us away and then SHE arrives when I free up!" His thoughts began to jumble together in his uncontrolled fury and feelings of neglect, losing his observational tendencies that would have alerted him to Misty's shock. All he wanted to do was shout some more before curling up in bed in exhaustion.

"I'm not a clingy person, but Mew damn it Misty, I need someone to love me sometimes and as much as you may hate it, that responsibility falls to you!" His anger was slowly subsiding as his tone of voice dropped, his features contorting into a pissed off pout.

"You think I don't love you?" she asked in shock, the conversation clearly never going in this direction in the redhead's mind. She rescinded the idea of keeping her distance from the tall trainer and walked towards him with an even gait. "Gary, you stupid, stupid boy. I freakin' adore you, and don't you ever forget that." She stood before him and took his shaking hands into her warm, steady ones. Her aqua colored eyes, for the first time in a while were focused solely on him. "Maybe sometimes I don't show you often enough how much you mean to me and I do get consumed with other things, but I LOVE you and I never want you to feel like I don't."

To compliment her words, she gently reached forward and pressed their lips together as meaningfully as she possibly could. A warmth seeped into him as such that he hasn't felt in ages. The ginger haired trainer before him pushed deeper, trying to get him to see her effort behind the gesture. For the first time in days Gary's insides were set aflame by that familiar sensation only Misty could bring out in him, and he freed his hands in order to cuddle her head and waist to him.

"You are my world, Gary Oak. And I'm sorry if I haven't been the most attentive to you lately. I will fix that, I promise." With each whispered sentence Misty pecked his lips, tugging gently on his hair the way she knew he enjoyed. Their eyes remained glued together, taking note of nothing other than each other. "And in return, I'm asking you to be honest and always tell me things about yourself and how you're feeling. No judgement."

"Okay." Another long kiss as their limbs entwined more. "I'm sorry for not mentioning that pesky girl, you know I don't like her much," he mumbled against her lips, not willing to let go for anything. He ran his hand through her orange locks, twirling them around his fingers as he relished being in her grasp.

"Yeah, now I realize why," she joked. She was tracing patterns on the back of his neck, pushing herself even more flush against him than she already was. Her eyes were sparkling as they continued to stare at each other, lost in the special little world that admitted entrance to Gary and Misty alone. Once more a kiss was shared before the Viridian gym leader spoke.

"If you don't mind waiting a while, I'll explain everything to you later," he mentioned, moving his lips from hers to attack her neck with petal soft touches. At the same time he inched them away from the middle of the room, a train of thought running his body through a set of motions.

"Of course. When you're ready," was the assurance. Misty followed him without hesitation, trying to make up for the lack of attention she'd inflicted upon the man before her. Either that or the water Pokemon trainer simply didn't want to stop exchanging touches with her love.

"Right now, though, I'm ready for something else entirely," the brunette cooed, taking the last steps that landed them in the welcoming arms of his soft bed where he proceeded to pin the petite girl to. All the conflicting thoughts about their Pokemon, the gym duties, the attention Misty gave to Ash and Tracey and his grandfather, Bell's arrival, it all faded away as he leaned down to entrap his mouth around hers. Consequences be damned, he'd finally beaten out his bad luck, he knew, as his gesture was returned with equal effort by the girl underneath him.

And that was really all he wanted.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, FLUFF. It's what I'm good at xDD God, Misty and Gary, it's your faults I'm such a sucker for warm and fuzzies lately. . . .


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

SO, here's another chapter of pointless ego-fluff. xDDD Actually, this is written from the 'based on a true story' style since I've had a conversation like this before with one of my exs. But it's way cuter with Gary and Misty. Totally. Unquestionably. LOL, see what I did there? *punpunpun* xDDDD

Also, I'm sorry for the lack of quick updates guys. I have so many of these stories started, but I just can't finish them ugghhhh. I suck at finishing and ending and all that xD Plus, I starting writing a theme for this drabble collection, however, it turned out super long (and it's not even complete yet OMFG) so I'm going to submit it as a separate story when I finish. It's also Halloween themed so I want to conclude, edit, and post it before the next week. We shall see if I can be successful xDD;;;

Also, WARNING: this chapter is NOT edited. I'm too lazy and I wanted to get rid of one of the stories I started. But it has not been fixed whatsoever. Sorry. xDDDD

Once again, thank you my dear reviewers! I love your comments and support, they drive me to write more. I sincerely hope these are putting smiles on your faces and making you giddy inside. Enjoy~

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 40:_ Questions_

". . . Did you know I was allergic to carrots and peppers?" she questioned out of the blue, playing with the strands of chocolate that were splayed across his forehead. Taking his glance from the pages of his grandfather's research paper in his hand to the pretty redhead above him, the addressed male raised a brow and blinked twice before an awkward smile graced his lips.

"Umm, no. But I guess I do now?" he replied timidly. Being cradled in this particular girl's lap was both a soothing retreat and a calculated risk. As comfortable and relaxing as it was resting on Misty Waterflower's legs, should he say something in the slightest wrong, his beautiful face would be sporting bruises. "Is there a reason for this piece of information you've suddenly thrown out there?"

She shrugged her shoulders, continuing with her ministrations as she stared blankly ahead at the murmuring television, not really paying attention to the news. "I don't know, I was just thinking . . . we don't really know all the little things about each other, you know? Even if we've been dating for a few months. So I wanted to share." Her thoughts were simply as she stated them, a curiosity. Her companion deemed that a reasonable reply and returned to the material in his hand.

"So that was some strange variation of twenty questions you started playing?" he mused, trying to make sense of his grandfather's proposal. He wasn't being antagonistic with the remark, it was just a default for him to mock situations in which his control was cut.

"It's only like twenty questions if two people share," she replied with a pout, miffed that he was judging her randomness when he actually wasn't. The green eyed gym leader's attention was caught by the comment and he lowered his work again to stare at her face above him.

"So ask me a question. Anything at all." His voice was all innocence, not the least bit concerned at what she'd want to know. Gary had little to hide from his beloved girlfriend, especially after pining for her for so long and dealing with all the friend-baggage that they'd been through. It honestly intrigued the brunette to see her Cerulean gym leader's train of thoughts, considering his impression was that they in fact knew each other very well. She, on the other hand, looked down at him in confusion, clearly not expecting an information session with her boyfriend on his couch behind his gym in Viridian City on a quiet Wednesday evening.

"Okay. Umm do you know my favorite color?" she tentatively tested the waters, trying to break the ice with her suddenly questionless mind. Misty felt the man with the cinnamon spikes below her shake against her with an easy laugh, depositing his work on the floor beside the couch and watching her solely.

"Too easy. It used to be cerulean, the color of the ocean here and most of the water Pokemon you own. Now it's yellow, the pastel kind." To say the ginger haired girl was shocked was an understatement. When had she ever mentioned that her favorite color had changed to him? Arceus, she never even recalled telling him her previous favorite color! It seemed her fellow gym leader was a mind reader too because he was answering her next set of questions without even being asked.

"No, you never told me your favorite colors, FYI, but it wasn't hard to guess. Besides your travel clothes and swimsuits, basically everything you own was in cerulean blue. And I know your choice of color changed recently because of Tracey. He'd mentioned to me some time ago that you'd really been inspired by the yellow tulips Delia had brought over and wanted to paint your walls that color." During his explanation, Gary had opted to take Misty's free hand into his own and start playing with her fingers like a spacey Skitty.

"Oh." Not the most intelligent of replies, but the water Pokemon trainer couldn't do much else. She never knew he was so perceptive. It made her feel a little embarrassed.

"Since this is twenty questions _Misty Style_, it's now my turn," he declared quickly, giving her little time to build up a counterargument. A glint had found its way into his charming forest eyes as he proceeded to kiss her hand and smirk in his Gary-esque fashion.

"Since I know you know my favorite color, I won't waste time asking that." She held back a nervous giggle, debating his comment as truth. She was pretty sure his favorite color was purple, but with his recent wardrobe changes delving into monochromatic blacks and greys, there was a possibility she was wrong. "What's my favorite time of day?" he smoothly demanded, feather soft touches being bestowed on her knuckles now. She couldn't help the blush at his actions but replied to him with little hesitation. This was an easy question.

"Midnight and the wee hours of the morning," was her answer as she pulled away both her small hands from the youngest Oak and crossed her arms in mock anger. The redhead didn't want him thinking he'd one upped her with his touchy tactics.

"Ooh, impressive. I was sure you wouldn't recall," the former researcher complimented.

"Don't doubt me," she stuck her tongue out. Her hands returned from above and stroked his cheeks mechanically as she looked out his curtained window into the depth of the Viridian Forest near the edge of town. Her expression became wistful as she explained the reasons to him in the same manner he had to her. "It helps you think of strategies for gym battles and conclusions for your grandpa's research." Smiling to no one in particular, she added a final note.

"You also like exploring the darkness. It soothes your nerves. Especially when Umbreon's around." He gave a small whistle and reached up momentarily to tap her nose.

"And you said we don't really know little things about each other, suuurrrreee." His sarcasm earned him a light smack, but he laughed it off. Her love taps were always worth a few stray words of joking.

"I'm serious!" she quipped. "Like I have no idea about you sometimes. I don't know if you wanna travel the world for adventure if given the chance or whether you'd happily settle down as a hermit on Mt. Moon and study Clefairy scat for signs of evolutionary predispositions until your dying days! I don't know what makes you tick and what warms your heart! I don't even know anything about your childhood other than Ash's one-sided stories," her nervous voice continued, trying to get him to understand her bundle of emotions instead of teasing her about it. The message seemed lost on the male as he chuckled again and answered her example questions in order.

"I'd rather travel with you by my side everywhere, but as long as you're with me on Mt. Moon, I'd be a Clefairy scat hunter too. You know _exactly_what makes me tick and you're all the warmth my heart can handle," he dramatically joked again, referring to her 'firecracker' nickname and temperament. Her flush turned into a pout at this but she let him speak further uninhibited. "As for my childhood, I think you'd rather hear that from Gramps seeing as he was there for it all and I'd rather not recount all my embarrassments from my younger years." His tone on this topic held finality.

The ginger haired girl huffed in exasperation, not really liking his answers but still gaining insights from them all the same. She was about to ask another question but Gary was quick to remind her of their shared turn taking.

"Alright Miss Waterflower, you got like a million questions in that round, but I'll overlook that fact if you answer this: what are your feelings towards a certain Ash Ketchum?" Though he let it come out in humorous tone, Gary watched his fellow gym leader's face sincerely, curiosity about this topic that's been killing him from day one. Once upon a time, long before he'd really come to know of this girl's existence and the meaning it would hold to him now, she was the sidekick of his greatest rival in Pokemon training.

"Ash?" she repeated in surprise, not expecting the Pokemon Master-in-Training appearing in this conversation topic. "Well, Ash is . . ." she paused and let her wayward thoughts try to morph into relatable adjectives. Unconsciously Misty looked away from Gary's awaiting gaze back to the window as her index finger began doodling on the former trainer's t-shirt clad chest.

"Ash is . . . I guess Ash was my first best friend," the cerulean eyed girl smiled, "my first adventure, my first pillar of hope, my first love . . . And my first mistake," she nodded at her thoughts, as if that came out just as she intended it. Gary's eyes widened a bit at the choice of descriptives (not what he'd thought she'd say) but the cinnamon haired male didn't dare interrupt. He instead took her fingers between his own and squeezed her hand softly. She still didn't look at him though.

"I'm not sure how to explain it to you Gary, but I had a lot of things that were special with Ash, a ton of my firsts. But in the end he was also an illusion of what my girlish, ten year old self had romantically fantasized about. And my mistake was to hang onto_ his _ten year old self and expect a fairytale happily ever after. For four long years, mind you." In the end, her watery eyes landed on the youngest Oak's enlarged ones, returning the squeeze on her fingers with delayed time.

"But because of that, I managed to find not only a lifelong friend, but a man who does love me just like in fairytales." Her smiles were always radiant, but the Viridian gym leader decided that none could match the earnest display his tomboyish girlfriend was giving him right this second. Furrowing his manicured brows, the brunette spoke gently.

"Thank Mew that Ketchum is such an idiot for overlooking you then. Because that made me the luckiest man in the universe." There was no jest to his words and no snarky facial gestures, but they flustered Misty all the same. When he got like this, so serious and manly and sexy and romantic, the redhead felt utterly shy and in need of maneuvering to a different topic.

"And don't you forget it Oak! But being all lovey dovey doesn't mean you're done playing!" The water Pokemon trainer tapped his chest with a trapped index finger to enhance her point. "Anyway, my turn again: what's my favorite activity?"

Gary was sure this was Arceus giving him a freebee as he chuckled at her diversion. His large hands reached up towards her face and curved around her cheeks at a slight angle before gently pulling her face toward his. He tantalizingly brought their lips together, watching the redhead's eyes flutter closed and succumbing to him. Their kiss wasn't fiery and intense, but it definitely wasn't chaste and fleeting either. It was a subtle hint of wanting within patient lip touching but before the youngest Waterflower could get too caught up in the moment, her partner pulled away and smirked at her.

"That is," he whispered seductively. "And this." His lips returned to hers after the comment with the addition of his fingers skimming down her cheek and neck, across the curve of her breast and waist to settle teasingly on her hipbone. He could feel her lips curving upward as she helped him slide up to the armrest of the couch and simultaneously turned and lowered herself so their bodies were aligned comfortably on the small sitting space. Gary allowed Misty to distance herself so she could press kisses to his neck while his hands traveled to her bum and secured her to him. She blew cool air onto each burning spot her kisses left near his jugular before her words were mumbled into him.

"Hmm, always were quick to catch on, weren't you?" she purred against his delicate skin. The green eyed gym leader kissed the top of Misty's flame colored hair and pulled his hands north so he could squish her around the midsection, hugging her possessively.

"I'm a genius remember?" Laughing with him instead of the expected whack, the youngest Oak took her positive mood as a sign to continue in a way that would please her. "But so are you for inventing this style of twenty questions." Gary proceeded to collide lips again with no retaliation from the girl above him.

"You can tell me facts and ask questions every night," he puffed against her lips.

'_As long as it always ends like this_,' was their mutual, unspoken thoughts.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

Wow, I'm noticing that somehow, these are still within the same MistyxGary world/timeline. Maybe next story I'll had a different AU that doesn't connect to the other chapters . . . . . . or maybe not xD;


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

So I'm back! My dear fanfic readers, I must apologize for the delay, but I was one of the many people affected by Hurricane Sandy so I unintentionally missed my Halloween deadline and in turn, encountered a bit of terrible writer's block that led to moot work.

In all honesty, I really hate this chapter. I think it's not up to my normal caliber and frankly, it's not as fluffy filled as I'm normally used to. Blame it on feeling slightly sad and the winter season hitting for the depressive theme, but this chapter is heavier in emotional content. It also isn't edited because it's another one of my many started themes that needs to gtfo and into this drabble collection (which is more like a one-shot collection now, maybe I should change the name?) xDDD Sorry! *holds up hand in apology*

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, it's because of you that this collection gets updated, seriously xD. This also goes out to readers **Farrah** and **Annie** who requested some Pokeshipping. Okay, so it's one-sided!Pokeshipping, but hey, this is an Egoshipping collection, what do you expect? And now, enjoy my dears~.

Warning: mentions of SpecialShipping and one-sided!Pokeshipping.

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 54: _Broken_

It wasn't the coldest of springs, but then again, it wasn't warm either. The grass beneath her bum was dew covered and uncomfortable, but not nearly so that'd she voluntarily vacate her seat. Not that anyone would be vying for it anyway. Underneath the foggy moonlight was the shadow of Mount Moon, the wet vegetation and her lonesome figure. There was little else to take notice of.

Once upon a time, she'd never be caught dead by herself alone in the forested depths, listening to the faint rustling of nocturnal Pokemon and watching the stars above like a devoted stargazer, waiting for some sign from Arceus to guide her way. Then again, once upon a time she'd had everything she'd wanted.

The redheaded girl slowly observed her breath curl in wisps from her mouth instead of the heavens above, pondering the little things that kept the actual thoughts plaguing her at bay. _It wasn't the coldest of springs, but it definitely wasn't warm either_. Not warm enough to thaw her shattered and frozen heart, laid in jagged pieces above the space the organ once resided. Even her too warm sweater didn't have the desired effect.

An hour ago (or maybe five, Misty had long lost track of where she'd wandered off to and how long she'd been at it), the cerulean eyed girl had spoken with her childhood friend Brock who brought news of the worst kind. The news you could live ages without hearing. He bore upon her, with albeit sadness, the sort of information that changes your life if you had a goal to work towards.

Ash Ketchum, raven haired Pokemon champion and her best friend, was in a relationship. And it wasn't with her.

Now to be fair, Ash was a human being with his own life plans and goals, and certainly preferences, but it was Misty's long standing assumption that one day, whenever he pulled his dense head from the Altaria fluff and noticed her for the woman she was becoming, they would become the _it_ couple. Everyone thought it would be that way.

Brock thought it. Tracey thought it. Daisy and Lily and Violet thought it. Delia thought (and planned!) it. Professor Oak thought it. Her fellow gym leaders thought it. Rudy, though with much grumbling, thought it. Hell, even Team Rocket, the densest of the densest bad guys, thought it.

The Pokemon Master-to-be never did follow the path laid out before him.

And though that left little effect on him, the scars that now graced the ginger haired girl's heart were irreversible. She'd shed Waterfall sized tears and sobbed into the video phone to her supportive and consoling brother figure as if diagnosed with a terminal illness. Then again, love and heartbreak may qualify as terminal illnesses too.

And then she ran. Ran away from Brock, the Cerulean Gym, and basically life in general. On the far side of Mount Moon Misty Waterflower now sat, watching nothing and thinking nothing as a means to disable her stressed and fragile state of mind.

She had almost fallen asleep who knows how long later when a crackle snapped Misty out of the zone she'd drifted into. Glancing around half heartedly, at least to attempt to protect herself, the young gym leader noted nothing suspicious and wrote off the sound as a Pokemon's behavior. In all honestly, she could care less if were a hunting Mightyena were to attack her this instant. The redhead felt dead inside anyway.

Another crunch came from somewhere within the trees surround the meadow the youngest Waterflower had made herself a permanent fixture in. And another. Frankly, all the noise was irritating her far worse then possible harm coming to her being. The girl wanted to be left alone from humans and Pokemon alike so the wallowing in pain would be all her own. Yet, like the many things that didn't go according to plan this day, her desires were ignored by fate.

"Brebre! Umbre, Brebre!" A sudden rush of velveteen fur yipped and attacked Misty, who'd toppled over into the wet foliage as a ringed Pokemon licked her face playfully. Though fouled mooded, the water type trainer turning into a soggy mess couldn't help the laugh that reverberated from her at the affection being poured out. She definitely knew whose Pokemon this was.

"Red?" a surprised and hushed voice called. The addressed girl being Lick Attacked looked over to her left seeing a slightly taller, spiky haired brunette concealed in a dirty, tattered cloak making his way through some shrubbery.

"Haha, he-hey Gary, Umbreon, haha, stop!" she jokingly scolded, taking a deep heave when the moonlight Pokemon spotted her master and bounded to his side.

"Umbre, Brebre On, Breon!" the fox-like creature chattered, excitedly bouncing up and down as the redheaded girl lifted herself onto her elbows to watch the two. Gary Oak knelt beside his exuberant companion and stroked her head gently.

"Yes, I can see that it's Misty. So you furry traitor, _this _is what you were tracking?" He playfully flicked the dark type's ear in reprimand before standing his full height and making his way over to said girl, his faithful Pokemon at his heels. Reaching out his hand, Misty gratefully accepted as he helped her up and brushed the clinging grass blades from her shoulders. The cerulean eyed girl shrugged nonchalantly, signaling she was already messy as is.

"So what in Mew's name has you out here this late Red? And without supplies," he added with a scowl, seeing no camping gear or anything preparatory set up. "A game of hide and seek gone wrong?" he quipped, amused by his own wit. Misty huffed in annoyance, not up for much bantering as her previous, dark thoughts swarmed her mind again.

"No Gary, unlike you, I don't play games anymore."_ Because they hurt so much_, she could't help adding to herself. They game she just lost in love was proof of that.

"Aw, what's that supposed to mean?" he questioned innocently, understanding the reference clearly. His fellow gym leader never had been fond of his flirtatious nature. He tried to place his hand comfortingly on her shoulder but she shrugged him off angrily as she walking away. The tears were peaking at the corners of the Water type trainer's eyes as Umbreon let out a small whine at her parting. Gary soothed his upset Pokemon momentarily before signaling her off for a bit. "Hey, listen, I'm just trying to be a good citizen here. The League committee and anyone who knows you would murder me if they found out I left you alone in the middle of the forest, resourceless, to catch pneumonia and die. Especially Ash." Though he was all about humor, Gary had no idea that that one name was the worst possible thing he could have said to the cerulean eyed girl.

"Who fucking cares?" she yelled unexpectedly, turning her face spotted with freshly fallen tears towards his dumbfounded expression. "Let them get mad and let me die! I don't give a damn!" Her voice was trembling just as much as her body as she spoke those words, passed the verge of breaking down. Needless to say, the cinnamon haired gym leader was speechless and, in effect, useless. He had never once heard the Misty Waterflower so broken and weak. He slowly raised a hand towards her, but the girl shook her head as a sob escaped her lips and she stared at the ground angrily before her.

"Re-Misty. What happened?" Gary coaxed, snapping out of his confusion. He recalled the few times his sister May was in a mood similar to Misty's, and how he had to walk on eggshells around his elder sibling to settle her down. Deciding the same approach was necessary, the youngest Oak took silent steps towards the ailing girl furiously shaking with cries. He eased his larger hand onto the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and hold her steady.

Whether Misty was comforted by his presence or simple too tired to fight him, the viridian eyed boy had no idea, but she followed his actions easily and hid her face within the confines of her hands. It was painful to listen to her wails, and the boy literally had no idea what could have caused his fiery fellow gym leader such heartache. All he knew was she needed to vent it if he ever wanted her to stop sobbing. Moving his hand up and down her back consolingly he asked again,

"Misty. Why are you crying like this? What happened?" Momentarily, an unsavory thought occurred to him. "Did somebody hurt you? Are you. . . okay?"

Peeking through her bangs and tears at him, she saw his darkened gaze and let a sad smile cross her features. She was hurt, but not like that.

"No Gary, I'm not okay. But it's all emotional," she honestly told him. Staring at his forest colored eyes, Misty almost lost herself within their depths. Something about Gary she'd noticed in their recently acquaintance and truce was that he was a master of emotional disguise in everything but his eyes. She could see, like never before, the genuine concern bubbling within and the desire to help. The Oak prodigy really wasn't as horrid as she'd once thought him to be.

"Then let me help." It wasn't a statement with ulterior motives. "After all, that's what friends are for right?" he added as an afterthought. True, they'd only resolved their conflicts recently and became friends, but on Gary's end, a boy with more fans than actual people that cared for him, this was his first attempt at closeness since childhood.

"You, you wouldn't understand." Her voice retained some of the bite it used to, however sad.

It was the typical '_Leave me alone'_ response he'd often heard from his sister. To him it actually meant '_Keep bugging me so I eventually spill because I want to know you care enough to actually listen_'. The Viridian Gym leader would be the first to admit he wasn't the slightest bit concerned with girls and their problems, but this was no ordinary girl and this certainly didn't appear to be a superficial problem.

"Try me," was his quick, and slightly haughty, response. He briefly called Umbreon's name out as he ushering the water type trainer to follow him out of the meadow they'd been in. Unbeknownst to Misty, it was peaking three in the morning and normal people were long asleep in their beds at this hour. Gary was more than excited by the idea of returning to civilization and getting some rest. After he'd fixed up Misty, of course.

"You'll laugh at me." She said, not resisting his walking attempts. Though the ginger haired girl had originally wanted to be alone, she couldn't say this unusual turn of events wasn't for the better. It was nice being cuddling into a warm body instead of soaking up chilly water through her jeans. Plus, a friendly ear to physically chat with was always more comforting than a fuzzy video screen. That, and Umbreon's glowing rings trotting before them now like a beacon was comforting after hours of darkness.

"I swear on the life of my Gramps that I won't." Oh, serious business he was, bringing his beloved grandfather into the mix. The cerulean eyed girl conceded.

"I'm holding you to that Oak." The brunette chuckled at her, crossing his heart in a dorky fashion and saluting her. The faint smile teasing her lips left Misty tingling with a ray of hope. _It wasn't the coldest of springs _with Gary trying his hardest to rouse her depression. "I-I, well, I found out today from Brock," she looked momentarily to see if he knew who she was referring to and he nodded his understanding. "I found out that . . . that well . . . that . . ." Would she even be able to say it out loud? This was the very deepest of her secrets, the very core of her soul that was already shredded and destroyed. Could she afford to let someone as new and unknown as Gary Oak into such a vulnerable part of herself?

Could she admit to him the one thing she didn't want to even admit to herself? _It wasn't warm either_.

Somehow, he read her hesitation and decided to do what May always opened up to. Misty's hand hung limply as her gaze blinked through her orange fringe up at the faintly outlined stars above so he sneaked his own into her space and laced their fingers, hers numbingly chilled and his refreshingly warm, together quickly. As expected, the redhead started and looked down to their entwined hands before staring into his eyes again. It wasn't really a coaxing but she knew what he implied. _I'm here to listen_.

"A-Ash has a g-girl-girlfriend," she stumbled finally, feeling the wave of anxiety and pain course through her again. This time she managed to keep from making a sound, but her eyes watered terrible as she watched Gary's filtering expressions. It looked like he was going to say something congratulatory but she had to make him understand. "And it's not m-me."

Shock. Confusion. Disbelief. Jealousy. Acceptance. Understanding. Pity. Compassion. It was all in his eyes as he took in her visibly crumbling self. See, even Gary Oak had thought it. Everyone was sure it was going to be Ash and Misty happily ever after. The end.

"Misty, I-"

"I-it's okay," she sniffled at him with her sad smile again. "Not your f-fault so no need to say sorry. I just wish it didn't b-bother me this much." '_I wish I wasn't so stupid and hopeful_' her mind silently corrected. The girl huddled closer into the side that was protecting her from more than the chill. If Gary's comforting arm dropped from her hand, Misty was almost certain she'd tumble to the floor and never stand again. Gary was literally the force keeping her moving at the moment. She gripped his fingers even tighter.

Her now silent companion, watching the top of her head since the aqua eyed girl had hidden her face into the confines of his linen cloak, felt his throat close up. Boy problems. Gary always had this terrible association with boy problems. Whenever May had her heart broken, which now Gary realized was Misty's painful ache, the youngest Oak almost always went out to find the jerk who'd dare to hurt her. He'd gotten into numerous fights with older boys and men on May's account. He had tons of scars to prove it. And now he wanted nothing more than to cave in Ash's Ketchum's perfect button nose into his skull. He hated when girls cried, especially over boy problems. But doubly when said boys causing boy problems are utter idiots.

"That," he started, unsure how to word his thoughts. There was a dichotomy going on between anger and compassion and the brunette didn't know which side was winning. "That's a really asshole move."

She didn't know why, but just hearing the words that were floating around in her head being said by the expert trainer and former researcher Gary Oak brought laughter to her lips. Although unexpected, Gary gave a smirk and chortled along with her, keeping the atmosphere light.

"Yeah, but the worst part is, I can't even hate the girl." Truth be told, Misty really liked the girl that was now together with her best friend. Her name was Mari and she was, by far, the most gentle caring human being the Cerulean Gym leader had ever met.

"Mari? That girl who talks to Pokemon? The one with the Pikachu?" At the redhead's subtle nod, Gary let out a low whistle. "Well, in that case Red, I can say I'm not surprised. That's a real catch, that one." A smirk that was displaced by a heavy blow to the male's stomach later, Misty was genuinely amused instead of emotionless. Her pain, however omnipresent, was pushed slightly back.

"Yeah, I know," her words tapered off, muffled into the fabric of his dirty cape. Mari was definitely a special girl. The aqua eyed girl could see her charm: she was kind and sweet- not the superficial sort, but actually well meaning. She was dedicated and strong spirited, just like Ash. Plus, she wasn't afraid to stick with an impossible goal, no matter the consequences. And then there was her cute blonde ponytail and those large gray eyes that gave you feeling that anything was achievable . . .

Gary, without visual confirmation from the ginger haired girl, could hear the defeated tone that laced his companion's voice. She was upset, not only about losing Ash, Arceus knows why, but to a girl who wasn't hate worthy.

"For the record, Red," he said masking his voice in a resigned manner, "I think you're better than that Mari chick. All your skills are earned through hard work, not innate ability. If I were Ketchum, you'd be my first pick." And for once, Gary didn't feel like he was saying a compliment just for the sake of giving out a compliment. Misty was a competent, strong and very skilled girl; she had one of the best records for holding off trainers from receiving their gym badges, right behind himself and Sabrina.

And even though he'd never taken the time to look at his fellow gym leader in a romantic manner, he couldn't deny her cuteness. Her bright hair color and vivid eyes, paired with her athletic build and slight height boost compared to other girls left her a picture of perfection. Ash really was an idiot to pass up Misty Waterflower. And one day, he would certainly regret it.

"Thanks Gary." The redhead didn't know why he was being so gracious, but she definitely was happy that at least one person took her into account. Maybe it was a show of trust between two people who hadn't had much in common, but Misty was happy that he'd run into her nonetheless. "Really." _It wasn't the coldest of springs, after all_.

"Don't worry about it." There was no use in crying about Ash, he clearly didn't deserve the tears being wasted on him. Gary was going to make a vow never to let the cerulean eyed girl face such terrible pain again on the account of that loser. "So do you . . . do you still love him?" He could see the lights in the distance that signaled a town, his town, but he slowed his pace because he didn't want to end this conversation unanswered. Before Gary Oak went to sleep this night, he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to secretly break down in the wee hours of the morning.

"Yeah, I think I always will. There will never be another Ash for me." _But it wasn't warm either_. As she said this though, the frozen bits of her heart began to thaw. She may not have her best friend as the love of her life, but she still had friends to lean on and support her heartbreak. That was all she could hope for as the pair passed the last threshold of trees into Viridian's quiet suburbs.

"Never say never, Red." The tall brunette squeezed her shoulders softly, reminding her of a phrase his grandfather often said to all his new trainers. "You might just be surprised."

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

And cue the previous seven chapters as evidence of Gary's predictive words LOL. I'm sorry this chapter sucked guys, I'll add a better one next time, promise.

PS- I had a fun idea, so you guys should play with me. If someone wants a special gift/cameo in a crack chapter I'll write later, I'll totally give it to the first reviewer who can chronologically organize the chapters by the events in Gary and Misty's building relationship once I reach fifteen chapters. Key words: _once I reach fifteen chapters. _Not now. xDDD Who's up for the challenge?

:3


	9. Chapter 9: Cold

Yay, another chapter woot! I feel much better about this one guys, it's definitely more fluffy (kinda) and happy. Don't let the title fool you xD The flow to this seems better so here's to hoping this one gets a bunch of reviews xDD;; (Seriously though, my shout outs need to go to everyone, but especially **Awsaya** who leaves me great reviews and inspires me to continue with better writing. I sometimes worry if my writing is too childish or unrealistic or wordy, so it's great to see when I'm not failing epically.)

Also, since Halloween did pass, I'm thinking about just adding in that extra long oneshot that was going to be a separate story back into here, since it was a theme anyway. Would anyone be opposed? (And I'm asking this because it is REALLY long. Like pages and pages and pages long. It's definitely NOT a quick drabble xDD)

Surprise, I changed the title to 'one-shot' because, yeah, these are no longer drabbles. Oops, sorry! And this chapter was edited a tad! I hope that makes up for my last few that weren't xD And no warnings here, this is all good Egoshipping galore. Without further ado, enjoy~

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 28: _Cold_

His eyes were icy, piercing. There's not a shred of kindness or remorse within those crystallized green orbs, not a tiny touch. It was as if a Lapras had Ice Beamed the boy and left him with a perpetually dead expression. The only thing that deflected such a dangerous message was the half hearted smirk carefully gracing his lips. Even then, if one was wise enough to look beyond the facade, they could see the emptiness within that practiced disguise.

Tugging on the sleeve of her yellow fitted hoodie in irritation, she watched the way he strolled, not rushed or slinked or even hunched but _strolled_, out of the meeting room that the Gym leaders of Kanto and Johto had been huddled within for the last three hours deep inside the recesses of the Indigo Plateau. As if he wasn't bored and upset and angry with the proceedings within. He was dead inside even if his outward expression was smug, but only if you couldn't read him.

How on Earth did she read him anyway? They weren't friends so she shouldn't be able to notice his mask as if she were. But as she followed behind him, almost like a shadow but far more colorful, Misty Waterflower could read Gary Oak like the textbooks at the PokeAcademy.

Wait. It didn't matter. She should not care. They were not even friends. It was _Gary Oak_ for Arceus's sake.

Returning her thoughts to the meeting that just ended and the anger budding within her chest again, feelings of dread and hate filled her to the brim and effectively derailing her thoughts about a certain brunette. The leader of Cerulean Gym took a sharp left at the next corner Gary and Morty and Brock were passing together silently, cutting off the chattering Jasmine and Whitney in the process, and whizzing down the empties halls. There was one thought running through the redhead's mind as she pushed away the meeting's unpleasantries. She needed a pick me up.

The shortcut she'd used led her straight to the small coffee stand Misty bought her caffeine from at the far end of the western wing of the Plateau's main building. Greeting the stall owner with familiarity, he began brewing her preferred drink without many words, reading her dark expression. She, in turn, ended up leaning against the gleaming marble counter of the stall, hands tucked in her high waisted jean pockets and gaze pointed upward to the ceiling as she named the various Pokemon decorating the fresco.

_Staryu. Nidoking. Mankey. Kadabra. Arcanine. Ampharos. Haunter. Cubone. Chansey. Dragonair. Scizor. Delibird. Grovyle. Mightyena. Beautifly. Salamence. Shieldon. Buizel. Skuntank. Machoke. Unown. Combusken. Manectric. Banette_-

"Black coffee please. One sugar." Aqua eyes snapped to her left and blinked quickly as a figure wearing purple cargo pants and a black collared shirt underneath a fur-lined brown leather jacket casually stood beside her staring pointedly at the barista. A free hand pulled itself out of his pocket to brush unruly cinnamon spikes away from his face in a suave manner before the male's gaze turned to her on his right.

They were so cold, piercing her skin, those frigid eyes of his. Yet, Misty didn't dare look away or back down from his unintentional challenge. The youngest Waterflower wasn't afraid of him or his glacial aura. So they stared at each other with their only background music being the grinding of coffee beribeans and the whirling vents above that pushed heated air into the Indigo Plateau. Finally, the brunette's lips parted to speak as his attractive features crafted back into the perpetually smug curves.

"You know, staring at me like you want to inflict a Fire Blast won't actually make me burn. Only eighty-five percent accuracy and all that." Smug asshole. There was a reason she didn't like him, even without Ash's complaints pertaining to this boy. Misty let loose her own cocky smile to balance the atmosphere.

"Too bad. Worth a shot either way." She could be biting and chilly too. Turning to also face the barista who was ignoring the pair exclusively, the ginger haired girl crossed her arms comfortably. A hollow laugh was her response and hit a nerve as Misty scowled at the marble counter instead of the innocent coffee preparer.

"Temper temper, Miss Waterflower. I've been warned about you, you know." The youngest Waterflower didn't need to look at her fellow caffeine drinker to know he was egging her on for kicks.

"With good reason, Oak," she shot back, not liking his presence or the fact that other gym leaders obviously gossiped about her. _I seriously want to kill that Whitney girl_. A long silence stemmed, even though it only felt so because of the stillness surround the gym leaders. Misty took the fingers of one hand from her crossed arms and began twisting them into her short bob. Why did coffee take so long to make?

"So I take it you're upset from what Lance had to say." His voice was airy, as if the topic addressed had no relation to him whatsoever.

"Duh." Wow, not the most attractive of sounds. But her frustration was peaking and frankly civility felt like it would be wasted on this arrogant prick. "_You _would be too, if you understood the pressures of being a gym leader." She hoped he heard every once of her venomous tone.

"I do understand, Miss Waterflower, but there's no need to get upset about such simple matters." Flicking her livid water colored glare onto his impudent form, it was taking every ounce of self control her fifteen year old body held not to right hook that cocky look off his face. It didn't help that while pretending to speak politely, his sneering inflection actually cued how frigid his intentions were.

"Simple? You think our livelihood is a simple matter?" her quivering voice spat. "Arceus, you're an idiot Oak, an honest to Mew idiot!" Her hands now hung by her sides, clenched to white knuckled-ness in anger as the skin of her forehead was tugged further and further down in a furrow.

"Hey, watch it Red, name calling is childish." He too now turned to be positioned directly before the girl, arms crossed contemptuously and jeering expression not quite reaching his frozen gaze.

"Says a name caller!" If there was one thing Misty absolutely could not stand, it was being name called Red or Carrot Top or something of the sort. But beside that fact, did he find this funny? Was the situation at hand really so irrelevant that this _boy _of a gym leader did not comprehend its full meaning? "Arceus, I shouldn't even be surprised with you. After all Oak, you don't even take your gym duties seriously with all the disappearing acts you do! How could you possibly understand these circumstances!"

Feeling exceptionally prideful at calling the prodigy child out on his troublesome behavior, Misty had a strange sensation of excitement puddle in her chest. It's been a long time since she'd met someone worthy of her fury. Her unwanted companion, on the other hand, did not appreciate her words and finally lost that mask of indifferent priggishness.

"I wouldn't comment about things you don't understand, _Red_." The ginger haired teen knew his selection of pronouns was a mere tactic to elicit her animosity, but she couldn't control herself any longer. There was no reasoning with an idiot, especially a coddled, egotistical hot-shot who'd had everyone bow down before him because of his respectable grandfather. Someone like that could never comprehend the hardships coming upon the gym community.

"All I need to understand is once a selfish, spoiled prick, always a selfish, spoiled prick!" Turning on her heels, Misty spun away from the driver of her rage. Coffee be screwed, she couldn't handle this nonsense any longer. Disregarding any further words he spewed out, the petite girl stomped her leather boots into the polished tiled floors as loudly as possible, hoping to expel even a little ounce of energy causing her stress. It was amongst her name calling thoughts and plans to head home to Cerulean and train her hatred away that a hand entrapped her wrist and tugged her backwards powerfully.

"Re- Miss Waterflower, wait! Hang on!" She felt herself collide with a solid body, dissatisfied that'd she'd lost her balance on account of the Viridian Gym leader. Her head flicked upward so her glare burned right into pools of green gold staring down at her seriously. The warm hand, so different from the lifelessly cool gaze, squeezed minutely tighter around her wrist. When nothing was said within the seconds of time since he'd manhandled her, the water type trainer took initiative.

"What Oak?" she practically seethed. Oh how the redhead wished she could transform into a Seviper for half a second, poison this annoying flea and watch him thrash in pain until he took his last breath.

"Look, I didn't mean to mock you or your problems." It wasn't sincere, his tone of voice, but at least all the self righteous prerogative had been toned down. That didn't stop Misty's visage from appearing like a ferocious Luxray ready to gnaw his too perfect face into shreds though. "I know it doesn't look like it," a snort from her end which went promptly ignored, "but this worries me too. And I guess I just misplaced my feelings onto you. Sorry." It was half hearted, but did Misty just hear Gary Oak, prodigal grandson and better-than-thou extraordinaire, just apologize? Not only that, but he lithely removed his clinging hand to extend to her and present a sort of truce when she freed herself from his grasp and turned his way.

For just a sliver, the ginger haired girl saw his cold, dead eyes actually carry a flash of something else . . .

Staring down at the hand that had held her hostage and back to the wiry expression of the brunette, Misty let her aqua eyes scan Gary's forest ones for any ulterior motives. Was he going to yell 'psych!' when she attempted to shake his hand? Was he going to call her a short tempered loser for leaving him by the wayside? Was there a possibility that he was going to use this handshake as an excuse for a battle? The redhead had no idea what the outcome would be if she explored this small human gesture, but reading Gary Oak like before, however she'd attained that skill, told her that he was just tired and waiting.

Raising her own digits to clasp his slowly, they collectively bobbed their hands up and down repeatedly as the staredown continued.

"You're forgiven for being a lousy, jerk-faced trollop with no responsibilities," the Cerulean Gym leader conceded, eyes never blinking. The priceless expression that appeared on the brunette's face was literally death worthy as his perfectly pouty lips fell open in shock and his cinnamon eyebrows shot upward towards his hairline while his green gaze blinked rapidly. She barked at the hilarity of him and was pleasantly surprised when he also chuckled with her a moment later.

Again, Misty could literally see that what once was ice and shards hidden within a mask of pride thawed into an array of emotion. His dead eyes now seemed to glitter with a hint of life, much more so than she'd ever registered with him. And the winter clad girl's heart swelled with a smudge of happiness, even if it was at the expense of her nerves. She'd just made a person _feel _again.

"You know, those weren't the words I was expecting to hear, but from you, _Red_, I'll take 'em." When he saw her ready to burst about taking back her acceptance before she'd actually had the chance to speak, he raised a handled tray that had been hanging with him the entirety of their conversation. Within the holder were two coffees, diagonal of each other, steaming through the small holes of their lids. She blinked in surprise at the items and automatically accepted when he pulled one out and handed it to her.

"So, friends?" he asked tentatively, unsure if the word was appropriate. His glance shifted up to the ceiling as his free hand slipped into his back pocket, taking on a practiced 'cool' stance. There was a giggle building in her throat at his cute uncertainty, but she restrained herself in favor of a word as she looked down to the shiny floor.

"Yeah, friends."

When Misty Waterflower looked at Gary Oak after a moment, he gestured with his head that they should start walking as she nodded in agreement. Strolling in stride with him, she popped open the tab of her lid and watched her fellow trainer as he did the same. For the first time since she'd met him at the age of ten, the redhead didn't feel anything but at peace in the presence of this Oak. She wondered how things would be from now on.

"Ack, eww Oak, this is your crap cup of coffee! How can you drink this?!" her shout echoed half a second later, making grimaces and trying to pull the gross flavor from her tastebuds.

"Says the girl with nothing but sugar in her cup! Mew, Red, this is like what eating a Jigglypuff would taste like!" he commented back, gagging beside her.

And so began a beautiful friendship.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

I've always wondered whether they sold black market Pokemon delicacies xDDDDD Hehe, sorry, I'm a weirdo! Also, I love Gary's 'politeness' because every time I wrote it, I imagined him saying it with a hint of sarcasm xD What? This is younger, but not quite mature Gary I'm writing here. He's still got a bit of attitude. And, well, Misty will always have attitude xD

Anyway, I'm glad to be rid of some of these half started stories, makes me feel productive xD Here's to hoping I keep rolling these out quickly xD Love you my dear readers :3


	10. Chapter 10: Notes

Heheh, I return with more. Back to the cute that I'm more of an expert at writing. I must yet again thank the gracious **Awsaya** for leaving me exceptional reviews that drive me to write. Thank you dear, no really I mean it. No warning (except that this isn't edited. Again. Oops xD). Just some good ol' Egoshipping fluff. Enjoy~

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 75: _Notes_

_Check the bleachers_.

It was a simple message scripted in Misty's impeccable font, curvy and girlish but with a hint of tomboyish scrawl that suggested speed. The note innocently hung off his gym doors, flapping precariously in the Viridian City wind so he pulled the piece of instruction into his leather jacket before it decided to take flight. Unlocking the doors and entering his abode curiously, Gary flicked on the gym lights to illuminate the expanse of field where he battled daily with novice trainers and claimed many a fangirls' hearts. His observant forest eyes scanned the preliminary area for traces of foul play, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Remembering the message from earlier, he pulled the purple square of paper from his jacket pocket and reread the words. Glancing up towards the bleachers where spectators often examined his prowess and swooned at his debonair performance, the cinnamon haired gym leader huffed in an exhausted manner and slowly shuffled over to his destination.

"What in Mew's name is this about?" he mumbled to himself, a mesh of giddy excitement and slight annoyance at what his strange, but endearing girlfriend was plotting. The brunette's day had been an unsatisfying and busy event, the morning filled with unsuccessful trainers trying to earn his impossibly difficult Earth Badge, the afternoon calling for a long winded meeting with Lance and a happier set of phone calls from his grandfather and Tracey informing him about a new Pokemon they'd discovered. Now it was bordering seven and as much as Gary was hoping to call it a very early night and catch up on some much needed rest, he would never refuse any efforts put forth by the love of his life, no matter what trouble she was brewing.

Glancing around the bottom rows of bleachers, the tall brunette saw nothing that would signal a present but just a frown pulled his lips from overjoyed to dejected, another purple square caught his attention peeking out from in between two seats. Shambling along until he was before the inoffensive sheet of paper, the spiky haired expert trainer slowly plucked the Post-It note into reading distance and scanned the three quick words printed there.

_Your kitchen please._

The kitchen? What could she have done in the kitchen of his home? Did his amazingly awesome firecracker plan a special evening dinner for them? The excitement added a hop to his step as Gary vaulted over the protective grate that separated the bleachers and arena, and started jogging towards the back of the gym to his home. At the same time, a ball of light erupted from Gary's hip and a velveteen fox creature made strides with the brunette as he jogged to the back of the gym.

"Umbre, Breon bre, Breon, Umbreon?" the moonlight Pokemon asked her master in excitement when the leader of Viridian Gym bolted through the back entrance and into the foyer of him home.

"I have not the slightest idea Umbreon, but I'm hoping it's some sort of pleasant surprise." It's a short distance to the kitchen, which is hardly used because Gary's doesn't enjoy cooking and only does so when absolutely necessary. The pristine cabinets and shiny marble counter tops were empty of any activity and as the pair scanned the area, there was no dinner and no Misty to be found.

"Umbre! Eonbre?" the dark type yipped suddenly, paws on the kitchen table and vigorously nodding at a small post sitting atop neatly wrapped pastry. The green eyed man walked over, chastising Umbreon for her poor manners and shooing her from the table, and took up his next clue. A Creme de Fleur, the youngest Oak's favorite indulgence. He unwrapped his delightful treat and took a savory bite before looking to his message.

_Take a walk to your room_.

This was getting interesting. The expert trainer hadn't felt this much anticipation for a while. One more taste for him and then the Viridian Gym leader tossed the sweet treat to his beloved friend, who'd had a penchant for Creme de Fleurs much like her master. _'Pidgeys of a feather, flock together' _was his amused thought as his large hand brushed the velvet fur atop of his Pokemon's head before moving together to the stairs. Speeding passed the brunette stealthily, Umbreon was the first to enter the space where she and Gary often haphazardly tucked themselves in for a night's rest, bounding into the mess of navy sheets and head only emerging from the cocoon to watch the youngest Oak curiously.

She was just so endearing, his moonlight Pokemon that he'd raised from childhood, but the forest green eyes of Gary told Umbreon all she needed to know. He was still on a mission to locate his elusive message sender. And ironically, stuck to his dark type's only visible, ringed ear was a square of purple that was most certainly targeted at him. Chuckling and pulling the unnoticed Post-It from her, Gary kissed Umbreon's head affectionately and read the treasure map for further detail.

_Look out your window. I'll be waiting there_.

Glancing out into the forest of his town's namesake, the fading light was giving it a more ominous feel. He knew how much Misty hated the dark, especially where bug Pokemon resided, so he gave a good natured sigh as he unhinged the lock of his wide window. In a moment, Umbreon was on her feet on the bed, bundle of blankets still enveloping her frame as she yipped her question.

"Umbre, Bre Eon, Breon?" Turning to her, the former researcher smiled.

"I'm going to bring Misty home. Looks like she'd waiting for me out there. But you stay and keep the bed toasty, I'll be quick as a Rapidash and be back before you know it, with our crazy firecracker." At Gary's wink, his companion nodded in understanding and snuggled within the sheets once more, the only recognizable feature being her glowing ruby eyes within the darkness of the comforter.

Through the open window, the Viridian Gym leader called forth Arcanine from his Pokeball in a flash of bright light and followed suit. Landing on the awaiting pillow of ivory fur with practiced expertise, Arcanine growled as to where they were headed when his master was settled.

"Hey buddy. Do you think you could sniff out Misty for me? She waiting in the forest." An agreeable rumble released as the fire Pokemon's massive nose stretched upwards, breathing in the sweet air. When something registered in the dog's sensitive palette, he shot forward like a bullet, racing through the foliage and down an unknown path that was certainly leading to his spunky girlfriend. And in a moment's notice, Arcanine howled and skid to a halt, almost sending the tall brunette off his back and face first into the forest floor. Amidst the birch and maple trees, there appeared nothing in motion and the trainer was about to question his transportation's judgement when something floated down into his cargo pant clad lap. Another purple note.

_Look up_.

And as his gaze lifted, Gary was met with the ethereal sight of a girl dressed in jean shorts and a white and blue windbreaker sitting in the branches above him, waving at his awed expression. Her features, those pixie pink lips curved in a precious smile and her vivid aqua eyes creased in happiness were only slightly obscured by the ginger fringe silhouetting her heart shaped face. She was the portrait of perfection as his name fell from her lips.

"Gary!" she said, motioning for him with her lithe hands."I was starting to wonder if you'd gone out or something. It's getting pretty late. Come up!" Being the obedient boyfriend that he was, Gary recalled his Legendary Pokemon to instead release his elegant bird Pokemon Pidgeot and wordlessly motioned for his friend to take him up to where Misty resided. Happy to oblige, Pigeot elegantly swooped his trainer onto his back and with three subsequent beats of his wings the brunette was airborne before the red headed girl. Though completely unintentional, the youngest Oak was perched on his bird Pokemon in a pose that oozed charismatic suave, so it naturally came to him to turn on his flirt.

"Well hello there Miss. I've been trying you track you down all evening." From his pocket, he freed the collection of purple sticky notes he'd been guided with, and waved them like a fan. "Good thing a little Spearow was helping me out." Insert classic Gary wink here. The addressed female gave him a giggle while signaling for him to join her.

"Oh? Well isn't that little one lucky. Say, how do you thank your helpers?" As if waiting for that cue, the tall brunette jumped onto the thick branch Misty was balanced on, and smoothly slipped his arm around her shoulder. Seeing his mission was complete for the moment, the elegant bird Pokemon left his master be and flew higher into the maple tree to nap. Gary, meanwhile, was getting unreasonably close to a certain cerulean eyed girl's mouth.

"Hm, usually like this," was his whisper before their lips connected in a delicate kiss. His other hand slide behind her to the small of her back in order to deepen their lip lock, but the windbreaker clad girl used her own hands, which had landed on her boyfriend's toned chest, to push him back slightly. When he glanced down at her in worried confusion, she bit her lip cutely.

"As much as I've waited all week for that, we're here for a reason lover boy," she teased easily. Flicking her head to the side, the youngest Oak let his eyes scan over the summer sunset, rich hues of amethyst overtaking the fading rose and tangerine. Obviously that wasn't what had elicited this adventure, however, but the strange glittering flash of blue streaking across the sky.

"Misty, what is that?" he questioned, releasing her from his tight hold to turn and extend his neck outward to catch a better view. The ginger haired girl instinctively clasped onto his forearm, making sure he was steady on their branch, before answering.

"Keep watching." It was an easy enough order, considering the enthralling manner with which creature was circling the sky above. Its figure eights were getting wider, and Gary's viridian eyes were catching clearer and clearer focus of it. It was some sort of bird Pokemon, shiny and blue in color, twirling in elongated, elegant strides in the distance. There were long tail feathers, a huge wing span, a sparkling body . . .

"Is that . . . Articuno?" he scrutinized, mouth dropping open is sheer disbelief. His speedy back and forths were almost above them now, and Gary didn't need a verbal acceding to know that this was a creature of myth that he'd read about many a time.

"Yup. And the finale is coming up," his girlfriend said happily, tucking her head into his shoulder crook to watch the phenomenon with him. In less than a minute along the path the ice bird had created, a mass of crystal shards erupted from the airspace and rained down on the forest below. It astonished Gary as little pearlescent gems were falling like snow around them, but Misty relished in his shocked features and the way he huddled her into him comfortably.

"Do you like it?" At his distracted nod she continued. "He's been doing this every couple of days. I was caught in one of these myself last month and kept coming back to see if it would happen again." Turning to kiss his exposed neck, the youngest Waterflower smiled into the skin there when she heard him hum in approval.

"Huh, you don't say . . ." he pondered as he reciprocated the touch with a kiss to her crown. "I wonder if it's some ecosystem balance he's upkeeping or-" at her amused chuckle he stopped his rant. "Hehe, thanks Mist, this was sweet of you." Sticking a hand in his pocket, he felt the collection of Post-Its that had led him here and pecked her head again as they continued to sit amongst the shower of shards.

"Anything for you Gary."

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

Cute, fluffy. I'm done xD 3


	11. Chapter 11 : Mistletoe

So Merry Christmas my readers! Sorry for the late in Christmas Day fic, but at least I updated right? This was a quicky for the holiday, thus the theme~ Anyway, enjoy the holidays guys, I might not update until the season is over. Warnings include not being edited and mentions of the Specialshipping. So the best to you all, love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 71: _Mistletoe_

11:50. Ten more minutes and she'd be okay. The ginger haired girl held her delicate hand to her beating chest, letting out a sigh of frustration. She should have known better than to agree to this party that the brunette wanted to host. There were _always _concessions.

It was December 24th, the day known around the world as Christmas Eve. And Misty Waterflower was spending the last few moments before it turned to Christmas Day hiding away from the sight of her closest companion over the past two years, one Gary Oak. Why you may ask?

Quite simply, the aqua eyed teen had made the mistake of betting with her fellow gym leader of Viridian City. The bet had been made as the tall former researcher had asked Misty to help him co-host a christmas party the brunette had in the works. Easy enough. After all, they had similar tastes in decorating and the youngest Oak knew that Misty was an exceptional baker who'd provide delicious pastries to be munched on during the festivities. So as they were setting up in the morning in preparation for the afternoon's gathering, he'd made the proposal that had her where she was unfortunately situated now.

_"Hey Red, let's play a game," announced the tall brunette, dressed in a crimson cashmere sweater and fitted jeans that enhanced his figure as he stretched up to hook some tinsel onto the window sill. Misty half glanced at him from the corner of her eye, setting the last few glass ornaments onto the pine tree with precision. Brushing her hands on her own dark washed jeans, Misty unrolled her yellow blouse sleeves before turning to her partner with her hands on her hips._

_"What game Oak?" she warily asked, cocking her eyebrow at his slowly grinning features. Though she'd gotten to know Gary's personality over these two years that dispelled many rumors surrounding the boy, the water type trainer knew of his incorrigible streak of mischief. As he sashayed his way over to her, the redhead felt her shoulders tense and her chest tighten._

_"There's gonna be some Mistletoe hanging around the house, you know, so we can catch Ashy-boy and Blondie together in a lip lock." Misty nodded her head in understanding as he reached an arm around her shoulders in his buddy fashion. All of their friends had collectively agreed that Mari and Ash didn't give off enough lovey dovey vibes for a serious relationship and wanted confirmation with a kiss. Unfortunately, catching the two in the act had been nearly impossible, so being the genius that he was, Gary has concocted this Christmas party facade in order to do just that. Well, that and the former researcher loved to be fawned over so what better way to achieve that than hold an exceptional party?_

_"So," he continued as they started walking through the Oak Laboratory in Pallet Town where the event was to be held, "I was thinking that you'll definitely get caught under it-"_

_"Hey! What do you mean? I won't get caught underneath that stuff! Please, no one gets to kiss Misty Waterflower without deserving it, NO ONE." Her indigent voice replied, pulling away from his grip and twirling to poke his chest with her index finger. The overbearing smirk that laced his features should have warned her of the trouble stirring, but being the hot-tempered girl she was, that thought passed through her without much consideration._

_"No one huh? Well, I bet I can catch you under the mistletoe no problem." His forest colored eyes were twinkling from the glow of the christmas lights, patterning them pretty flashes as Misty stared into them head on._

_"Oh, you think so, you egotistical freak?" she challenged passionately, putting more force into her poking as she spoke._

_"Yeah, I do." Here, his larger hand grabbed the finger prodding him and squeezed it gently. "I'm certain I can catch you under the mistletoe before midnight." Now, if the redhead had been anyone other than herself and without a mass amount of pride, she'd have denied such a confrontation and dropped this entire, stupid exchange. However, she was Misty Waterflower and she NEVER gave into anyone's provocation, especially Gary Oak's._

_"Well, you won't. And I'd love to see you try only to have your hopes and dreams crushed when you won't." With a flourish of her tongue, Misty pulled her finger free and stepped away from their combined invasion of personal space._

_"Okay, well if I do, and I definitely will Red, you have to cook for me for a week in Viridian, and if somehow you escape me, then I'll come to Cerulean and clean the gym for a week. Sound like a deal?" Reaching out his hand for a contracted shake, Misty narrowed her watery eyes and grasped back._

_"Deal."_

And now here she was, hiding amongst one of the many hallways the Oak Laboratory housed, avoiding her friends in fear that Gary would be around the corner to push her under one of the many mistletoe bushels that littered the hallways for Ash and Mari. Mew damn it, she should have realized that avoiding such an obstacle wouldn't be easy. There was a creak of floorboards somewhere behind her and the ginger haired girl jumped a foot into the air from fear only to discover her Vaporeon skidding to her side happily.

"Vaporeon! Great, no signs of the Oak right?" At the finned creature's nod, Misty and her Pokemon started heading down the path the water type had come from. Using her brains, Misty had opted to recruit the assistance of one of her most loyal companions to scope out any tricks the Viridian gym leader plotted. No one said Pokemon help was off limits.

11:55. The girl dressed in jeans and a long sleeved blouse tiptoed behind her lead, observing her surroundings left and right for any surprises. Soon she'd be able to get back to her partying friends and the delectable dinner cooked for the guests of this engagement courtesy of Professor Oak and Delia. Soon she'd be gloating about not having to clean her gym for a week. Soon she'd-

"Oh wow, it's snowing," her hushed voice said to Vaporeon as she pressed her hands onto the chilled glass panels on one of the many windows lining the hallways and watched the white fluff flutter to the ground, building up softly. It had been a while since Misty had seen snow, especially coinciding with a holiday. Cerulean was a city based in more fog and rain than snow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The husky voice that called from out of nowhere had Misty jumping higher than a bouncing Totodile, straight into the frozen glass behind her as she screamed and turned. Right before her was Gary Oak, looming with his spiky chocolate locks and hands folded behind his back in a professional manner. Glancing above her quickly, Misty let out an subtle sigh of relief because there was no white berries hanging above her anywhere.

"Yes, it is," she said with an almost unnoticeable quiver to her voice. She'd been scared witless by his appearance, though the girl would go to her grave before mentioning it to him. She watched the sweater clad teen approach her steadily until there was barely an inch between their chests. The leader of Viridian was certainly gaining in height, so the redhead had to look up for their gazes to lock.

"It's almost midnight Red." The green eyes that were so familiar to the girl were unfalteringly watching her, a small smile curving his lips as she blinked back at him steadily.

"And you have failed to catch me Oak." There was a touch of pride to her words, knowing that she had beaten the boy out at his own choice of games. Misty could allow herself the feeling of elation as she planned out her chores to plague the other teen with.

"Oh?" his smooth voice replied as a hand freed itself from behind his back to present her with a tied bundle of mistletoe that he waved above their heads. The horror at this revelation widened Misty's eyes comically as she waved her hands in the small space between their chests.

"Th-that's cheating Oak, you can't-" she didn't have time to complete her words though as Gary took initiative connecting his plush lips with her own to silence her. He was gentle with his touch, simply pressing their mouths together as her eyes slid closed at the sensation. She'd always wondered what it was like to kiss her friend, even if this thought was buried so far in her subconscious that she couldn't comprehend why it even existed. Her mind was turning to puddy regardless as somewhere in the distance twelve consecutive rings echoed throughout the Oak mansion and voices rang out in happy cheers of 'Merry Christmas'.

12:00.

She knew in that instant that she'd lost the bet, she had feeding responsibilities to the Oak for the next week, that Vaporeon was yipping excitedly as she kissed someone she never considered lip locking with and thusly embarrassing her, but in all honestly those thoughts faded away almost as quickly as they came. This very moment, Misty decided that maybe there was something about this person she was attracted to, even if it was resulted from a harmless, but competitive game.

So running a hand up and into his thick, cinnamon spikes for a better grip, Misty kissed Gary Oak for the first time with unexpected vigor and smiled when his hand dropped from above and wrapped around her waist.

They'd blame it on the spiked punch when confusion hit them after this kiss ended. Misty might be attracted to him slightly, but this kiss was a game.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

And then Misty starts falling for Gary xD (but not too much since this is a self discovery moment!). Sorry for not including Gary's perspective, but I think his intentions would be too obvious and plus, I'm out of juice for this story because I'm working on three others for this collection I like better xD That said, once again Merry Christmas guys!


	12. Chapter 12: Haunting

Hello fellow Egoshippers! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wishing you the best for this coming year and starting it out with a one-shot! Hope you like this, it's a little darker than you're probably used to, but hey, variety is the spice of life yes?

Once again thank you so much to my dedicated reviewers, your comments drive me to write and keep this fic going. I seriously do this for you so thank you so much for your support! Enjoy, no warnings in this one, and if you want a bit of insight about this piece, read the afternotes~ Happy reading!

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 4:_ Haunting_

The phone ringing was the beginning in what was a series of terrible events. The rain outside hadn't let up all evening, cascading down the shuttered windows in torrents of water as if a mass of water Pokemon were all simultaneously calling forth Waterfall attacks. There was a bit of thunder and lightning cropping up on occasion, but to the man dressed in sweats and a tight fitted tee, it had little effect. After all, cuddled on his couch with his faithful companion Umbreon and a thick woolen blanket while watching a ridiculous television drama that Misty would most likely be chatting his ear off about tomorrow, Gary Oak had little to concern himself with.

Until the phone call.

The grandfather clock struck nine times, in correspondence with the concluding credits of the show, when the blaring buzz of the Viridian Gym leader's Pokegear started going off. Scrambling from within the warmth he'd been enveloped in, Gary hopped forth and grabbed the miniature device with nimble fingers, desperate to answer. If any problems were to arise, the youngest Oak was certain he'd be at the tail end of any reprimand for not answering the Pokemon League.

"Hello?" he asked the receiver when it was beside his ear, expecting the chairman or someone equally as important on the line.

"_Gary! Where are you right now?!_" was the rushed reply. This voice was the throaty tone of Brock Slate, his fellow gym leader from Pewter and a sort-of-friend that Gary had made associations with via Misty. He certainly wasn't expecting to be rung by the tanned rock type trainer.

"Uh, hey Brock. I'm at home, duh. Where else would I be on a night like this?" Taking a glance out the window, it seemed the weather turned even fouler if that were possible. The sky was almost pitch black, the quick paced dark clouds rushing across his vision and the rain droplets huge and unforgiving. A round of flashing lightning caused Umbreon to yip in surprise at her master, but he shushed her softly and listened to his fellow gym leader speak.

"_The hospital of course! Can you honestly tell me you don't know?_" the man on the line asked, desperate from his tone of voice. It sounded as if he were running, from the intermittent huffs that were interspaced between his speech. Well obviously, Gary's mind pieced together, if someone was in the hospital and the squinty eyed man was on his way there, it would probably be at a fast pace.

"Why are you at the hospital? Brock, I've been home all night because of the weather warnings, as should you be." The green eyed male didn't mean for the comment to come out snidely, but that clearly was the last thing on his telephone companion's mind as he moaned loudly.

"_Arceus, I hate that I have to be the one to tell you this Gary, but Misty's been in an accident._"

In that few seconds after the words slipped from his mouth, the leader of Viridian City's gym halted breathing, seeing, thinking. Every single event in time stopped. It was nothingness.

And then his brain was catching up as he was running for the door, sliding a pair of sturdy combat boots onto his feet and a waterproof windbreaker, _a matching set to Misty's _he unconsciously thought, onto his body. Umbreon, frantically bounding after her master and his abrupt, erratic behavior, starting barking at him in her Pokemon chatter, but as soon as his Pokemon belt was on, he recalled her without a word of explanation. He didn't have time for this, Misty was at the hospital.

"Brock, which hospital?! What happened?! When?!" the frantic brunette shouted as he exited his home through the back, not even bothering to lock the door. The rain beat down on him like a Rockslide attack, but the green eyed trainer merely tucked his head into his chest and kept the Pokegear close to his face. At the same time, he was sprinting towards his parked bright red convertible, which he thanked Mew had the roof pulled up to protect it from the monsoon-like weather.

After climbing into his vehicle with rapid pacing and tossing the now on-speakerphone Pokegear into the seat next to him, Gary repeated his questions because he didn't hear them through the unaccommodating weather.

"_Celadon General, the one near-_"

"The Silph Company, I know it. I'm actually all too familiar with that place." A shudder coursed through the cinnamon haired trainer's spine, but he chose not to focus on his personal feelings right now. He needed to get to Celadon as soon as humanly possible. Revving his engine, barely audible through the rain's thumping, Gary zoomed away quite unsafely down the unlit slick roads of Viridian, headed east for his destination. "You have to tell me though, what the hell happened? And why didn't they call me?!" Anyone who knew of Misty or himself was acquainted with their relationship, so why wasn't he contacted? As much as he hated the fame that came with being an Oak and his past research, Gary would have hoped it would conjure familiarity and aid in a time such as this one.

"_I don't know, honestly,_" the tanned man's voice came scratchily over the other line. It was apparent that Mother Nature had plans on interfering with the Pokegear's reception. "_The only reason I got called was because Nurse Joy had been visiting the hospital to inform an injured trainer that his Pokemon were fine and recognized Misty as she was being admitted. Said she remembered me traveling with her in our younger years so the hospital called me up. I honestly thought you'd be the first one they called._"

_Yeah so did I_, he thought darkly, trying to process the fuzz-filled information being related to him. Brock's voice was becoming nothing more that an echoey whisper across the line. It shouldn't surprise the brunette, though, seeing as he was passing through the dense foliage that founded Viridian Forest. He was positive he'd lose the other male's signal before he reached Route 16.

"Did they at least tell you if she was okay? Or what injures she has?" The youngest Oak was trying to control the alarm budding in his chest. He needed facts, details; things that would steady his emotional overdrive and prohibit him from crashing into a tree as he swerved and sped through this unMewly weather. But the only reply coming through to him now was half words and static.

"Brock? Brock!" he shouted, knowing that the connection was lost and it was a fool's effort. Still, he attempted if only for the sake of sanity. When he heard the buzz that signaled what he already knew, Gary actually started panicking. He couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe without shuddering. Frantic thoughts about his ginger haired girlfriend rolled through him. What happened to her? Did she get attacked by wild Pokemon? Or did a trainer challenge her to a battle in which the water expert gladly took seeing the advantageous weather? Did she take a fall somewhere on the way to Celadon and need to be rescued? Mew forbid, did someone kidnap her and rape her?

A unseen pothole sent the former researcher's crimson convertible skidding around in circles and being in the mood he was, instinct caused Gary to press hard on his brake pedal. For a few seconds the Viridian Gym leader spun faster than his accelerated heart, giving out a terrified shout and shutting his eyes as he only had one name block out all his nervous musings.

_Misty_.

And then there was a thump. A hard hitting, jabbing-shoulder-into-door thump, but nothing as if he'd impacted a tree. Blinked out of his frozen state immediately, Gary could make out a bluish shape amongst the blurry glass. And reason held him fast.

What the hell had he been thinking? He could barely see _with_ the windshield wipers, how was he driving so recklessly? He shouldn't be on the road at all! And what had stopped his crazed driving session without killing him? It certainly wouldn't be a person. Was that blob standing beside his driver's door a Pokemon?

His natural inquisitiveness taking over, Gary unbuckled his seatbelt, something he gratefully recognized saved him from knocking his head into anything damaging, and carefully opened his door to slip out into the disagreeable rain. And what a sight was before him.

Standing beside his convertible was a wolf-like Pokemon, its flowing purple mane almost wispy and translucent. He could tell through the pounding on his eyelids that the Pokemon's red orbs were watching him steadily, as if sizing him up and the former researcher could only stare back quietly. Somewhere in his brain it clicked that this was a legendary Pokemon gazing intently at him, but his thoughts that would normally have him jumping in excitement were dulled by the same though that helped him focus in the car.

"_Misty_." The man with cinnamon colored spikes didn't realize he'd said her name aloud, but the blue colored dog certainly did, and responded to the cue. Taking large steps, the red eyed Pokemon, _Suicune_ his educated mind helpfully provided, now stood hunching over to be nose to nose with him. The poor weather that festered seemed to have no effect on the creature as he watched Gary closely, examining him with a look that almost asked 'what about Misty?'

And whatever compelled the youngest Oak to speak, he didn't comprehend, but he'd said it anyway. "I need to see her. She's . . . not okay." Somehow, this vague statement registered with the massive water type Pokemon and he stood his full height before motioning to his back with his elegant head. An invitation to ride.

Under normal circumstance, which this evening obviously was not turning out to be, Gary would be on a researcher's high and recording data and taking notes and doing all the things he'd used to when an opportunity to study something interesting came up. Yet this situation was too focused on the one person that meant more to Gary than his life and so he didn't question anything as he hopped onto the Legendary's slick back nor did he speak when the Pokemon set off at gale speed towards Celadon City or so Gary hoped.

There were blurred trees and muddied roadways around them but the rain was more gentle as they streamlined down a path only known to his transportation. It was as if a bubble buffered the weather surrounding Suicune and, in turn, himself. This experience was allowing the green eyed male to think about how foolish his behavior had been and how grateful he should be that fate placed this Legendary before him to assist in his endeavour.

Without realizing it, the landscape altered from shades of green and brown to the more monochromatic grays and blacks that made up a city. And when the aurora Pokemon he'd wrapped his hands around stopped moving and was glancing back at him in expectation, Gary was caught in a odd state of mechanical motion as he slipped down Suicune's blue back and into a slump onto the dirty alley floor.

He was in the city of his destination, but the quick arrival threw the youngest Oak for a loop. It was still grossly unpleasant outside so the streets were empty and ominous, and had he not thought of his reason for coming here to begin with, Gary might not have found the strength to lift himself up and turn to stare at his aide. But his girlfriend's name echoed quietly in his mind so the leader of Viridian City's gym did just that.

The blue dog Pokemon was watching him once more, steadily observing the emotional turmoil filling the brunette as their eyes locked and there was a message running between them telepathically._ Misty_. A hoarse_ thanks _exited the trainer's mouth before he bolting from his transportation's personal space and ducking out into the horrendous weather. A quick left had Gary promptly in front of Celadon's city hospital but the verdant eyed male brushed any logically questioning thoughts away from him. He needed nothing more than to confirm Brock's phone call so with that he jammed his sopping windbreaker-clad arm into the door and inside that heated hospital foyer.

Rushing to the counter, dripping puddles from the amount of water he'd accumulated outdoors, Gary nearly yelled the words out at the flustered looking nurse ready to chastise his disruptive entrance into the healthcare building.

"The emergency room! Where is it?" His words melded together, but were coherent enough for the nurse to purse her lips and give him a superficial smile.

"Sir, we don't let people just waltz in here demanding information unless they have a medical emergency." She motioned to the people perched in the waiting room chairs, all in different orders of disarray. "Please take a seat and we'll have a look at you as soon as we can."

"No, I'm not ill! Misty Waterflower, my-" Gary paused for a millisecond to register that he'd need an irrefutable reason to be helped so he continued with a pained face, "fiancée, was admitted and I just arrived after being informed!" Using his charismatic talent, the brunette let his eyes plead with the receptionist as her features lost the sneer and she nodded passively. She also let her own eyes linger on his a moment too long, as if even in his terribly soggy state there was something worth noticing. And when they bulged in realization, a hand flew to her mouth as the other stopped typing.

"You're- you're Gary Oak!" she shakily spoke, apparently in awe and admiration. Nodding back quickly in the hopes that she would now be more cooperative, the former researcher added a tiny smirk at the flustered nurse to prove his point.

"Yes, now can you please help me?" he kindly questioned, taking a half a glance behind him to the awaiting people in the hospital's gray armchairs and hoping no one was eavesdropping. He certainly didn't need any overexcited fans of any sort standing in his way. The receptionist got to work immediately, typing text and organizing files that was beyond the worn and waterlogged trainer. When she'd 'ah ha'ed in a gleeful manner, the man with cinnamon colored spike leaned over the counter to listen in closely.

"Ms. Waterflower is in the intensive care unit, Mr. Oak. Very serious condition. Take the elevator over there up three floors, and bear right until you hit the ICU." She pointed to the closed metallic doors opposite the seating area and simultaneously handed him a visitor's pass that would assist him in his venture. Her forlorn smile did little to stop the ache in the Oak's chest when he heard about the intensive care unit, but he graciously nodded his head and leapt towards his destination.

It didn't take half as long as he'd assumed it would to reach the ICU, especially when through the intercom of said department his fellow gym leader Brock had heard his voice and demanded the nurses let him inside without hesitation. He was ushered in with a flourish and Brock was there waiting with a grim face and steady hand to grasp Gary's arm, who hadn't realized his limbs were quivering all over like windblown leaves.

"Gary-"

"Where is she?" he spoke hurriedly over the elder gym leader, not bothering with niceties and decorum. Despite his shaking, his voice was concurrently demanding and desperate, ready to act out on a whim just as he had been all night. Brock, who was always exceptional at reading others, spoken not a word and lead Gary into a curtained area from which much beeping and buzzing could be heard.

When the flap exposed the view, the Viridian Gym leader almost wished it hadn't. Lying upon the blindingly white sheets was a bloodily, bandaged Misty, complexion ghostly pale and tubes inserted everywhere imaginable. Her normally vivid hair had matted blood darkening it, while her pixie lips sported splits in three different places. Her athletic build was hidden away under splotches of ugly colors and there were lesions tarnishing most of her visible skin. Not a patch of ivory was unmarred by bruise or cut or fluid filled IV, leaving his normally indomitable spitfire to look no stronger than a sheet of glass; the slightest touch and she would shatter into more pieces than she already was in.

An uncharacteristic sound escaped the brunette's lips at the sight, a twisted mix of a sob, a bark and hiccup. He was instantly by her side, carefully taking her bandaged hand and bringing his face to her bluish purple one to brush his lips against her ear. At some point, his eyelashes became wet with unnoticed tears as he took in her lemony chlorine scent underneath the sterility that plagues a hospital. His shoulders slumped and shook with silent sobs at the redhead's condition, but there was a singular thought trying to get him not to shut down completely. She was alive, no matter how bruised and broken. She would heal and all that mattered was that she hadn't left him alone in the world. Misty would get better, be the crazy girl he fell in love with and together they would joke about this incident in the future. He was sure of it.

So sure that when some of the many colorful monitors started erratically going off, Gary was certain it was his mind playing foul tricks of him. Only when he heard Brock's muffled voice calling for nurses and feeling his shoulders being pulled away from the only person who mattered to the former researcher that a problem was registered. He was being coaxed away from the girl he'd literally risked his life to see this evening and sure as Bulbasaurs were green, he wasn't going to let anyone tear him away from his lover.

"Misty! What the hell is going on? Misty!" Gary Oak wasn't a stupid individual though. He knew exactly what the increasing spikes on the heart monitor meant, he knew what the warning beeps were suggesting, but he felt the need to ask anyway if only to shake off the hands dragging him away.

"Gary, stop! Let's wait outside and let the nurses handle this!" the throaty voice of of his fellow trainer called out next to his ear. "It's not the first coding she's done, let's just-"

"No! Let me fucking go Brock!" he snapped viciously, straining to get back into his previous position that a doctor and three nurses now occupied in his vacancy. "Let me be with her, Mew damn it! Those doctors and nurses, I need to see what they're doing to her!" There was a feverish chatter between the nurses as one pulled out a syringe from a cart that was sitting in the corner and another was doing chest compressions and it was suddenly chaos in the small room. It was a combination of loud machinery, frantic staff and the struggling Gary trying to land ribs strikes to Brock in order to return to the thick of Misty's bedside.

"Gary, calm down!" The tanned brunette said through gritted teeth, using a rush of adrenaline to combat the Viridian Gym leader's retaliation.

"No Misty! Misty!" he screamed, putting his own rush of adrenaline to use in attempt to free himself from the grip restraining him severely. "Mew fucking damn it, let me go! Misty!" He thrashed left and right, forcing the elder of the two boys to lift the youngest Oak off the floor to prevent him from kicking and shoving effectively. The hospital staff were now shouting in a panic as the line on the heart monitor faded to a steady line despite their ministrations, the worst sign possible. Misty had no heart rate. She was dead.

"Misty!" his enraged voice yelled. "MISTY!"

And suddenly it wasn't the hospital. It was dark and torrents of water were cascading down the shuttered windows, but Gary was definitely not within the sterile confines of the hospital room where his beloved girlfriend had just passed away. Though blanketed in darkness, the youngest Oak was familiar with the outlines that made up his room, and carefully brought up a hand to brush the cold sweat trickling down his temples like a river.

It was a nightmare.

A grumble from his left and the brunette's eyes quickly looked in that direction to discover a bundled person digging herself deeper into the pillow she'd clutched to her tightly. The messy strands of orange were unmistakable; Misty was tucked beside him in bed as he watched her deep, steady breaths come and go.

It was nothing but a terrible nightmare.

Misty was okay, -alive and well- beside him dreaming of who knows what. She wasn't bloodied and broken, letting the last traces of her life fade out, no. She was here beside him, just as she was every night dressed in her oversized t-shirt she stole from him and her cotton boyshorts, sleeping through the raging storm outside in obliviousness. She was unharmed.

Releasing the breath he hadn't noticed he held in, Gary couldn't control himself as his shaking fingers delicately reached out and stroked her cheek. She was soft and real and_ alive_. The terrifying thought of her not existing with him slowly vanished, logic reasoning with him that that terrible scene he'd lived through was nothing more more than his subconscious toying with his overly devoted feelings the the petite girl resting beside him. Nothing more than a hauntingly terrifying creation of his mind.

Taking another long, deep inhalation before releasing the air back out, the brunette then tucked himself back underneath the sheets, smoothing his hands slowly around Misty's waist and through her vice-like grip on her pillow to cuddle the girl to his chest. She'd instinctively replaced her hold around his toned body and sighed in content quietly, the hot puffs of air signaling her breath traveling over his collarbone and mingling into the air behind him.

Gary squeezed the redhead in his arms minutely, not wishing to rouse her, and kissed her crown softly. He whispered her name and silently promised never to let harm come to his lover if he could help it. The pain of losing her would be too much.

"I love you," were his barely audible words, feeling comforted and ready to return to dreamland so long as Misty was with him, just like this.

"I love you," he said again.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

So when I wrote this particular theme, I didn't want to be obvious with a "haunting" as in ghosts, because honestly then this would be a humorous chapter in which Gengars and Gastlys, Shuppets and Duskulls, Drifloons and Chandelures would be running amok and causing hilarious amounts of trouble. (Not that this is a bad idea, I just feel it's too overused a rendering of a theme and this already had some play in the Halloween story I wrote but haven't uploaded yet. I will get to that once I figure out whether I want it here or as a separate story.) Instead, I think it's important to write about a fear that "haunts" you inside, and I don't think there is a greater fear in the world that stays with you and wakes you up at night than losing a loved one. Not just a lover, but maybe a close friend, a family member, even a pet. These are haunting things that stay with you even if you consciously forget them, and that's what I wanted to play on in this theme. I hope that came across well. I tried xD

A note about Suicune (spoilerish): I'm a big fan of this Pokemon and was super excited when he'd asked to be Misty's partner in the Pokemon Special manga. And even though they parted ways, I like to picture him quite attached to her and eventually returning/never leaving in my fics. So this translated over into him showing up to search for Gary and take him to Misty in the dream. If it helps, I picture Misty's main battling team to consist of Starmie, Corsola, Azumarill, Gyarados, Lanturn and Suicune, so I may use only those at times. (If anyone is curious about Gary, I keep his main team to Umbreon, Blastoise, Arcanine, Pidgeot, Nidoking, and Electivire.)

OKAY, one down, two more coming into the works~ Wish me luck xD


	13. Chapter 13: Memory

Hello my faithful Egoshippers~! I've missed you for the mass amount of a few days, have you missed me? xD JK, I'm sure you don't care so long as you get a story update huh? Well, good news then for I have another chapter! This one isn't as long because it's, well, too intimate for me to write details so I just skipped all that and wrote the crux of what I wanted to write about and what the theme revolves around. (I swear, one of these days, I'll force myself to write a smut chapter because it's so challenging and I love challenges! . . . . . . . . . . but not anytime soon xD;)

Once again thanks to my reviewers who support me and give me hope. I think I need to say thank you to egoshippers like **Ann**, **CheerAce, Ego Fan, Evlyn, Ina, Haley, annie, Farrah, lalalove, mistified, wigglypen, Gyarados' rage, cake0108 **and anyone I've missed. Most of you guys don't have accounts to which I can PM you and say thank you personally, but I want you to know you're appreciated and I am so grateful to you for reviewing my fics even without accounts. Of course, thanks to **WinglessAngel, aloasa,**** MasteringAMuggleLife** and my darling **floofyMiko** for their lovely reviews too and a huge thanks to **Awsaya** as always for being such a constructive reviewer who gives me those great responses.

Anywho, no warnings, just enjoy my little chapter devoted to Egoshipping love~

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 5: _Memory_

"Mew, that was amazing," Gary's husky voice huffed out. A tender giggle reverberated through his chest and within his ear as a certain redheaded gym leader blinked up at the brunette cutely.

"Isn't it always?" Misty asked equally as spent, twirling the fine hairs at the base of his neck between her fingers softly. The green eyed gym leader squeezed her tightly around the waist where his arms held her hostage and rolled them back and forth a few times. The sheet above their bodies got mangled in the mess but that didn't phase the laughing aqua eyed girl.

"Yes, but it doesn't happen often enough for my taste," he smirked into her exposed neck where feather light kisses followed, and the girl above him hummed in agreement. She was now returning the gesture by kissing his ear and passing her tongue over it teasingly, completely at ease in his company. "Sometimes I wish we could just get away and be together and not worry," he whispered with pleasant moans interspersed every time she nipped him.

"Hmm, that does sound nice, but then what would happen to the world without us?" she cooed, moving her pixie lips further down until she rested on his collarbone, an area of skin already vivid red from her previous abuse. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he pulled her upward to him and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to her cheek before looking into the depth of her eyes sincerely.

"I wouldn't really care if Arceus decided to take over my gym and run it into the ground if it meant never leaving you," he told her, releasing a single hand to cup her cheek in affection and bringing their faces closer together. The redhead smiled at his choice of scenarios, pecked him quickly in a nonverbal agreement before resting her head on his toned and tan chest. The youngest Waterflower felt her lover sigh in content as the muscles beneath her rose and fell more steadily than minutes before. The heat of his naked body seeping into her everywhere they were tangled together as she also became aware of his fingers drawing small circles on her hip bones, a gesture happily returned with her fingers rubbing up and down his body next to her face. From the bend of Gary's sturdy neck, over the prominent collarbone she loved to bite, slowly down the protruding muscles of his pectorals until her fingers landed on a raised line of tissue just below his rib cage. Misty traced her fingers over the thick mark mindlessly before her mouth was speaking uncontrollably.

"Gary," she hummed, "where did you get this scar?" In a moment, his breath hitched and his hands halted their ministrations as nothing but silence surrounded the two gym leaders for a few seconds. About to correct herself for making him uncomfortable and going into foreign territory, she was surprised when he kissed the top of her messy ginger locks and resumed his touching.

"That was from an accident I had when I was travelling during the start of my Pokemon Master travels." Misty raised her unsure features to catch the youngest Oak's, but his gaze was fixated on the Zapdos yellow ceiling of the redhead's room.

"An accident?" Truthfully, the leader of Cerulean Gym knew very little concerning Gary's life before becoming a gym leader other than the stories from Ash. There was never any potential for Gary to have accidents in his youth that the water type expert could comprehend. She knew that the two of them, Ash and Gary, had collectively decided on being champions in their youth and followed through with many years of training. Perhaps a mishap here or there, but nothing in her adventures had caused their trio any real hazards, so she'd assumed the same for her boyfriend. Yet, while the green eyed trainer's former rival wholeheartedly continued to pursue such a dream, he decided to engage in a different career after losing to Ash in the Pokemon League conference and turned to research. Where was the danger in that?

She was certain of his love and dedication for studying Pokemon, but it became quite obvious that the man with cinnamon colored spikes couldn't avoid his battling nature for more than a few years. Aside from his Pokemons' love for battle and his innate skills in training, Gary also was a terrifyingly strategic and efficient combatant so when Giovanni vacated his seat as Viridian's gym leader and the Pokemon League needed a fitting candidate, there was no surprise when the youngest Oak accepted the position. Maybe this was a time for injury? But being a gym leader also placed you in an information system rank that would have informed Misty of any trouble brewing, so she crossed that off her list of available instances for an accident. Plus, after that there were a few scuffles shared before Gary and Misty let sleeping Lillipups lie and reconciled to be friends and eventual lovers. The water type trainer knew all those details after their friendship and what he'd disclosed, but for as long as they'd been with each other, he'd never mentioned anything about the scar across his diaphragm or the couple running around his arms and back. The redhead had no idea what compelled her to ask, but she had let this particular thought loose.

"Yeah, an accident. Not one I'm proud of either." Despite the fleeting curiosity, she was not one to pry, so the youngest Waterflower merely laid upon Gary's chest again and listened to the quietness surrounding them. There was a good few minutes of utter silence in which Misty was falling asleep when the Oak's tender, pained voice whispered above her,

"I almost died and took Umbreon out with me." Her head shot up like a bullet in concern as he extended a sigh and closed his verdant eyes in attempt to not have to look at his girlfriend of many years. Whatever memory he'd conjured up, it was obviously painful. Not that Misty would doubt such a thing; Umbreon was probably one of Gary's most precious Pokemon so anything he'd done that could have hurt her would have to be very upsetting.

"Gary, I'm sorry. You don't have-"

"No, I think you should know. I wasn't as smart as I always made myself out to be. I'm surprised you've never asked me before, honestly." His eyes were still closed as the hands that were holding their chests and bellies skin-to-skin moved out to catch hold of both her hands and lace their fingers together. Gripping back in understanding, the cerulean eyed girl returned to tucking herself beneath his chin and felt Gary's throat vibrate as he spoke to her.

"I'd just come back from a difficult training stint with Chuck -you know Cianwood Island's Chuck?- , so I was feeling good, too good." Misty could tell from the darkening tone that this story wasn't leading anywhere enlightening. "So good that when an angry looking Tyranitar decided to cross my path as I was heading back home through Johto, I wouldn't let it go before me undisturbed."

The leader of Cerulean Gym couldn't help the gasp that escaped her; Tyranitar was one of those Pokemon you didn't want to upset if you could help it. What was he thinking?

"Yeah, stupid, I know. But I pissed it off and he didn't take too kindly to me. Big old me though, I'd just took out _Chuck _of all people, so what was a little Tyranitar to me? I decided to handle it with Umbreon, still an Eevee at the time, but I was way out of my league. He knocked her out before I even had a chance to order an organized attack. Back then, I also wasn't as quick or as built as I am now," he flexed his pecs and Misty snorted but never lost focus from his smooth voice. "So one swoop and I had a nasty gash across my stomach. I'm sure it meant to kill me slowly for being so impudent, and if not for Umbreon, I probably would have lost my life."

The way with which he revered Umbreon's name was telling; his dark type obviously committed an act of love that protected her trainer somehow.

"Umbreon, just a precious ball of brown fluff, came to from her knock out and took one look at me before she was Quick Attacking that monster like her life depended on it." There's regret coloring Gary's words now. "I shouldn't have expected much, but she fought and fought, took an eye out before he finally brought her down. And I don't know what I said, but I just remember yelling for her to run away, that I'd figure this out and protect her. And then she evolved." Gary's husky tone shook just the slightest and he gulped to clear his throat.

"She evolved without reason?" Misty asked in a quiet voice. She knew that he was reliving every second of this harrowing memory and despite feeling terrible for bringing it up, she was most intrigued by his statement. For a Pokemon to evolve under such strenuous conditions . . .

"I don't think it was without reason. I think she was so emotionally distressed about my bloodied state that she used her love for me to force herself to evolve. Just to protect _me_. And boy did she protect me alright." Here, a touch of Gary's pridefully nature returned as he began describing his beloved moonlight Pokemon's astounding achievements.

"She was unbelievable; he'd landed such blows unto her and she still got up and attacked him fiercely until he wept in pain and ran off. And then she was strong enough to keep going and smart enough to run for help." As Misty listened carefully to his words, she decided that it wasn't his egotism shining through as he spoke. The youngest Oak was genuinely proud of his Pokemon and respected her for not only being devoted, but also intelligent and resourceful.

"We both spent a week in the hospital and Pokemon Center. This scar is the marker of proof I have and every time I undress, I'm reminded of what an idiot I was and how I could have had Umbreon killed too." The air took on another brief silence as the brunette sighed regretfully while filtering through his thoughts. When he seemed to find a good enough commentary, the confession continued. "It was during that time I realized I had to change myself if I ever wanted to be anything worth living for. I needed to be smarter, more careful, better prepared and a greater person than I clearly was." His self reflection left Misty with a swell of her own pride budding in her chest.

"Well, you certainly have become such a person in my eyes." There was no truer a statement that could be said. The aqua eyed gym leader felt that since meeting him in childhood, there had been an overhaul of character for the better. Gone was the snooty boy who mocked lesser people just because the opportunity arose. No longer was everything about quantity versus quality with him. Forgotten was the hollow, cold child that was more selfish than all three of her siblings combined at a holiday sale. Misty could say without regret that Gary was a person whom she'd come to love wholeheartedly after seeing he was more than a name with a spoiled personality, after he willingly grew up into more than that.

"I guess that's all that really matters then. If I can convince you, then I have to be a good person." He released a genuine, throaty laugh and the ginger haired girl chuckled along with him as she tickled his ribs in retaliation for that underhanded remark. The brunette decided that this wouldn't do, so with his strength built up from years of training, Gary flipped his girlfriend over so she no longer had the upper hand above him.

"So, ready for another go?" he cooed silkily, staring down at the curvy, pale girl beneath him hungrily. She responded with a smirk as her hands smoothed over his hips, up his abs, and stopped at the scar that pressed him to guilt. Her fingers tapped the protruding skin there lightly as she teased.

"If you can handle me." Gary attacked her lips as she giggled into his animalistic growl and they pressed their bodies together enticingly, their previously sobering conversation far from their minds.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

Lol xD;; Fluffs and seriousness all wrapped up in one xD I like having these two delve into personal issues together. And I tend to imagine that Gary isn't as perfect as he pretends to be, especially when compared to Misty who we've all seen does have flaws that make her human. He's a jerkface and sweetheart just like all guys are, if only we stick around past the sassyness to see it xDD

Anywho, one more almost-done chapter to go~ Yay! (And then I need to take a break because oh goodness, I need to finish chapter 1 and then post it and chapter 2 of _The Aria of Allegory_ because I've been neglecting that baby so much ToT I'm sorry RotG fandom, I'll finish it, I promiseeeeeee.)


	14. Chapter 14 : Kiss

. . . . My dearest reviewers and readers. I am sorry. I know I've been away for a long time xOOOO I am sooooo sorry! I've started a new job and honestly, it leaves me very little time to write. Like seriously, I'll work all day to the late hours of the day and when I get home all I want to do is sleep. xO *sigh*

This may be the last update for a while, and I'll be quite honest, I wrote this out in like two hours. It's definitely not my best work, but I really hate having made you all wait for so long without anything new so I wrote this T_T Please continue to support this collection and I promise I'll try to sneak in as much writing as I can! Forever thanking and loving you guyssssss~ :'D

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 68: _Kiss_

Whenever someone mentions the names Gary Oak or Misty Waterflower, the general population has an association with the other automatically. Quite often, those names were also synonymous with the term 'making out' seeing as the pair were caught doing just that if opportunities arose. But as the general population often underestimated, the 'making out' sessions shared between the two were never just rampant hormonal urges displayed for the public. More often than not, it was a special moment imbued with delicate meaning, each lip touch a symbolic marker of personal understanding. And for each member of this relationship, different sorts of lip locks were the preference and most meaningful.

Misty was a timeless romantic, everyone who'd known her in the slightest was familiar with that fact. One of her favorite sorts of kisses were Gary's tender ones, the kind he'd give her after a long day at the gym battling newbie trainers or after hectic meetings at the Indigo Plateau. His lips would be soft on her own, caressing her and nibbling just the slightest in a manner that said 'It's over, and tomorrow will be better. I promise.' She'd be comfortably wrapped within his strong grip, and they'd do little more than this, which suited the redhead just fine.

One of Gary's favorite kisses were the sweet kind; they were the ones where Misty would get up before him and sneak into the bedroom with breakfast made and a gentle brush of lips. Or when she'd surprise him at the Oak Laboratory when he'd be working late for his grandfather, bringing him a cup of much needed coffee and a loving peck to brighten his mood. Or simply when he hadn't seen her in weeks because of their busy schedules and they'd lock within each others grasp and press love between them, their mouths happily tasting and remembering.

In the youngest Waterflower's opinion, you also couldn't miss out on those quick kisses. Those exchanges in busy hallways during gym conference meetings or snuck behind people's backs as they were engaged in some attention grabbing situation. The sort that cropped up when both parties knew the day was far from over but a instantaneous pick-me-up peck would cure the aching need for a few hours longer; because it was only that long they needed to last before they'd be with each other once more. When Gary had that look in his eye, the hungry, ravaging look that could not be fulfilled with the subtle brush of lips and would lead to an all-the-better reunion for them.

The brunette often also included angry kisses as one of his preferred kind, but don't jump his bones yet. Both leaders from Viridian and Cerulean were known for their aggressive temperaments so it shouldn't be shocking that more times than not the pair would slam doors and throw inanimate objects and then kiss each other so fiercely that there would be scratched backs and bruised arms and swollen lips left behind in the wake. But for Gary those were one of the best kisses given. He loved the feel of waking up sore and abused, carrying markings from Misty that showed she had claimed him as hers alone with reddened skin and bitten lips.

Then, for Misty, there were also the sad kisses that meant the world to her. When she felt so weighed down that not even pastries or romantic novels or Pokemon battles could cure her, Gary was there with his sad kisses. It was almost as if he felt her pain echoed within himself and wanted to share the burden of handling it. These kisses would be amongst tears and clenched hearts, where their connected lips would repeatedly break and rejoin, break and rejoin. There would be consoling words and brushes of the forehead, hands lacing and bodies cuddled together underneath warm blankets, soothing lips used to emulate the cascading emotions running through the two.

And there is one collective type of kiss that both Misty and Gary can agree that tops all their other favorites though. It's what they identify as the passionate kiss. This is the kiss that takes all the heavy feeling from every other type of kiss they enjoy and combines it into their ultimate kiss. It's that sort of kiss where their toes curl and the muscles in both their backs tense from pure anticipation and elation, leaving only the burning desire to never stray from the other's side. The type of kiss you have after spending years together through both pain and joy, the hardest of Pokemon battles and the easiest of lazy days in the sun at the Pallet Town's Oak Laboratory; by experiencing the most strange of life's circumstances like being repeatedly stalked by crazed fangirls or the most relaxing of situations like vacationing in the Orange Islands as an anniversary present.

And it's this type of kiss that the general population is unintentionally most privy to, no matter whether they understand its significance or representation. Because to Gary and Misty, lost within each other in such a case, the world could ogle all they wanted and never change the feelings such kisses held.

* * *

I'm sorry it sucks ._. I'll write a better one soon . . . ish.


	15. Chapter 15: Pebbles

Hi, I'm back! I can only imagine how much you guys hate me for not updating frequently anymore xOOOO I'm sorry! As a peace offering, here's a new chapter yay! Please my lovely readers, don't leave me xDDDD;

This one's a little . . . emotional? I don't know, it was one of those 'This sounds like a good idea, let me write it out!' that turned into a 'This was totally better in my head...' sort of deal. But! Egoshipping is egoshipping yes? Let's just enjoy the love and sap to it's fullest no? Haha!

No warnings other than you may die of sugary overload. (Yes, it's a fluffy piece, too bad if you were expecting a dramatic story xD) Oh, and this is not edited, again, because I wrote this out on my lunch break. . . sorry?

* * *

**Perpetually Pugnacious:****_ Egoshipping One-Shot Collection_**

Theme 87: _Pebbles_

"I fucking hate What'sHisFace!" a raging ginger haired girl screamed as a smooth, oval rock was sent flying over the rippling water crashing gently against the sandy shore near her feet. Her fiery hair was loosely tied back with a thread she pulled hastily from her fraying top, allowing the shorter fringe not held back to frame her face in soft waves that developed from the humid air. She saw her rock skip four times before disappearing in the foaming surf and huffed angrily.

"You mean Volkner?" a husky voice chuckled from behind her, observing the way the girl in front of him kicked up wet globs of sand only to have them fall back down with unflattering plops. The male stationed on the dry portion of grains casually looked on, face in an easy smirk as he felt the cooling sea breeze twist its way through his cinnamon colored spikes. Allowing his viridian eyes to fall closed at the sensation, he allowed his sensitive ears, an organ trained from years of Pokemon research and battle training, to follow the actions of the redhead ahead of him.

"Don't say his name!" the girl barked back as she reached for another stone, turning her angered gaze around to face the sight behind her. Gary was leaning back with his elbows propping him up, his trademark white wife-beater and black leather jacket swaying lightly in the Cerulean breeze. His cargo pants, covered in minute particles of beige sand here and there, were rolled up to his knees exposing his lean legs and bootless feet. His chiseled face was relaxed, his normally conceited eyes shut smoothly so his chocolate lashes were grazing his cheeks in almost a seductive manner. His gravity defying hair was also billowing around his face and it took all the strength Misty held not to run over to him and tackle him into a kissing session.

She instead looked away and focused on the cold, smooth rock in her hand, rolling the stone over and over as she calculated the trajectory at which she would toss it. Sometimes watching Gary for too long a period would bring up unintentional images for the aqua eyed girl, and it was best for the both of them that she refrained from drawing her attention to such imaginings.

As of late, Misty had been trying to control the overwhelming thoughts she had concerning the brunette and her feelings. They had been dating for about a year and a half now, so it wasn't the ideation about being intimate together or affectionate in public that plagued Misty's mind at all hours of the day. No, the daydreams in her head that she chose to hide from her best friend and boyfriend were a different kind.

It had happened out of the blue for the redhead; sitting on her kitchen counter at home one day and devouring a pint of mint ice cream, Misty had the passing thought about how she wouldn't mind leaving Cerulean and getting a place with Gary somewhere near or on one of the many pleasant Orange Islands. Somewhere where they could live and study the Water Pokemon and maybe even have their wedding on the shore near their home-

And that was the catch. The idea that she didn't care and even envisioned getting married to the attractive male enjoying her presence even as she raged on about a fellow gym leader causing her strife. The mere assumption that Misty would happily settle her hectic, but much loved, life and spend the rest of her days with the arrogant, but most loving gym leader of a boyfriend. It terrified the girl.

Shooting the pebble in her hand forward, Misty cursed softly as this rock only skipped twice before being engulfed by the waves. Again, her mind chose to wander to unpleasantly pleasant thoughts. She was imagining Gary dressed in an expensive wedding tuxedo and then the two of them sharing a passionate kiss with the sunset as their backdrop. Or causal Gary running ahead of her on the beach, playing with a little Poochyena and waving at her to join the fun. Or the two of them spending a tropical evening together, romantically kissing and-

Shaking her head and huffing angrily, the aqua eyed girl was ultimately frustrated between the thoughts of her ever enticing boyfriend and the rage she was still harboring towards the electric type gym leader Volkner, whom she had the misfortune of meeting earlier today. Between feeling ready to explode from being defeated by her type advantaged fellow gym leader in a 'friendly' match and ready to explode from an overabundance of heavy, romantic emotions toward Gary, it literally was a surprise that she hadn't _actually_ exploded yet.

It was also a surprise that three plopped stones later warmth curled from behind her to restrict her arms to her sides and puffs of delicate air twisted around her ear as a very familiar scent engulfed Misty. Frozen as her heart palpitated uncharacteristically quickly, the spitfire redhead took shallow breaths and kept her eyes focused on the waves as she stiffened.

"Hey, let it go. He's not worth your time Red." Here a gentle suckling on her earlobe had Misty shivering in, uncertain, excitement. "It was a fluke win. I'll take care of him if it really bothers you, babe," the former researcher continued; but unbeknownst to him, the Sinnoh trainer wasn't even on her mind anymore. The redhead was trying to contain her mouth from exploding emotional words she would certainly regret if said. So, with unbelievable strength, the shorter girl shoved away from the brunette and turned around in a blushing frenzy.

"Don't do that!" was the shout as Misty protectively wrapped her arms around her chest and shook her head frantically. The green eyed gym leader who'd previously had his arms securely surrounding Misty could now only stare dumbfounded at her petite frame before him, arms dropping from their mid-air hug.

"W-What? Misty what's-" he fish mouthed, completely put out and for the first time in a while lost. But Misty was embarrassed and upset, so the statement was never finished from his end.

"Nothing, just don't touch me!" The manner in which it was shouted sounded almost victimized, though the Cerulean Gym leader had no idea why. Gary was kind and sweet when you got passed his rough exterior, certainly not deserving of such behavior. Yet, in a strange way, Misty did feel violated. Her emotional energies were all askew because of this one perfect, loving, gorgeous, talented, amazing human being. Her beloved Gary Oak.

"Misty-"

"Stop! I can't handle you doing this anymore!" she cut him off again. Throwing her hands onto her head and shaking her thoughts away, the ginger haired teen hunched over as she quietly mumbled to herself.

"Doing this? What in Mew's name do you mean_ this_?" The tall Kanto gym leader was confused beyond belief. His girlfriend, his _best friend_, never behaved like this. Fighting between exasperated irritation and tender concern, he managed to spit out without stuttering, "I've held you like this before, why the sudden change!?"

"It's not the same anymore!" was her sharp retaliation as she shot her head up to glare at him in remorseful chargin. Her feet were sinking into the toasty sand as she steadied herself on all fronts.

"I can't have you keep touching me and being with me anymore without imagining-" She quickly cut herself off as her petite hands shot down from her head to cover her mouth as cerulean eyes bulged in fear. No, she would not say it to him, no!

"Without imagining what? Misty, you're not making sense!" Behind the obvious anger floating in his eyes, Misty's gaze lingered on his own for longer than necessary and she could easily read the hurt shining through. It made her guilty and the cerulean eyed girl tucked her chin into her chest to avoid making eye contact. After getting to know her boyfriend the way she did, though, she should have expected this tiny action to register poorly with him and his rapid steps towards her and the gripping of her shoulders by his powerful hands.

"Let go," she whispered weakly, knowing that internally she was breaking down bit by bit. Pure anger and danger never could drive Misty the way Gary's heartbreak and pain easily could. Particularly when it was her own fault at causing him even the slightest injury.

"Not until you tell me what the hell just happened!" It was impossible to break from his hold when Gary's mind was set, physically or mentally. Add to her already crumbing resolve and you had the Misty Waterflower few but family and close friends knew. The Misty Waterflower who could be as fragile as porcelain.

"G-Gary," the redhead's voice quivered softly, eyes still locked onto the particles of sand caving in around their feet. The simple prickle at the corners of her eyes clicked within her psyche and slowly leaning forward into the chest before her, the redhead felt the water tickle her cheeks as she started tearing. Above her, the spiky haired teen watched the actions below with a frazzled expression, thrown for a loop. Was Misty . . . crying?

"Misty . . . Misty, what's wrong? What's going on with you?" No longer a bundle of frenzied nerves, the youngest Oak naturally released his captive's shoulders and instead hugged her to his chest securely. Logical thoughts started passing through the brunette's mind as he tried to search for an explanation while the redhead stayed silent. How did losing a match create a no-touch zone between them? Was Misty_ that_ distraught by the loss to their fellow gym leader that she was denying him for not caring enough about the issue?

"Hey," he calmly cooed, "are you really that upset? I swear I'll go find Volkner right now and pummel him if it'll-"

"No," the water type trainer mumbled into his chest. She brought her arms forward to cuddle her boyfriend closer to her and felt his cotton shirt start absorbing her salty tears. He was so stupid to think this was still about Volkner and her lost match, but honestly who could blame him? It was all she'd talked about for an hour before lashing out at him. There was no way he'd know about her inner turmoil, considering how well she'd managed to keep it from him.

Slowly, the male rubbed comforting circles into her back since she was no longer snapping at him and keeping a rifted distance between them, and Misty knew that he was fretting above her. What just happened would not be forgotten or dropped until an explanation was provided . . .

Gathering her nerves and hoping beyond the universe that Arceus was watching out for her, the aqua eyed girl took in a shallow breath before raising her red and blotched features to the perfect and chiseled ones watching her carefully. Opening her mouth with a miniscule amount of courage, Misty whispered,

"I love you." That was difficult, but the water type Pokemon trainer knew she had to continue. "I've been in love with you for a while and I can't keep being with you the way we have been until I know how that makes you feel."

It was like watching a movie. The former researcher's eyes blanked out before widening as his eyebrows lifted, followed by a furrowing of said brows and narrowing eyes until finally they settled back to curiously surprised and gentle.

"You . . . love me?" he questioned lightly, testing the words she was sure he knew she'd never spoken to him before. Nodding once, they continued to observe each other in their own, contemplative worlds. The wind was waving Gary's spikes just as she was sure it was twisting through her fringe, cooling their heated skin in the fading summer sun as they clung to each other.

And then, in a moment, a small smile perked his lips before he was kissing her with a fervor they often saved for the privacy of their homes. Unsure of whether this was the appropriate response to such a confession, the ginger haired gym leader chose to lose herself in the atmosphere and return the lip lock with equal force. Her eyes fell closed and nothing filled her head but the heat rolling off of his face and body, his tender motions as he caressed her lips while his hands did the same to her waist and the breeze sent chills down the back of her neck.

Then the tall leader of Viridian Gym broke their kiss to hug the girl in his arms tightly and rest his chin on her shoulder. She could feel his smile as he leaned in as close as possible to her ear and whispered,

"Good, because I love you too." A kiss to her auditory organ and she let a strangled laugh. He loved her too? Was this a dream? Did he even know what that meant to her? He felt the same, emotions beyond liking and dating?

"I have for a long time now. And I'm glad you feel the same." He affectionately spoke, blissfully running a finger down her spine. Shivering in pleasure, Misty willed herself to pull away from Gary's grasp to stare him down in seriousness. There was a yearning to know whether he was being playful or if he understood her sincere implications.

"I'm not joking. I_ love_ you. Truly." Emphasizing her words, the aqua eyed teen slowly pressed her lips to his as she raised her hand to rest over his heart. "As in, I want to spend my life with you."

"I'm okay with that." He smirked at her, but there was a genuine joy playing in his eyes. It seemed that despite his joking tone, the emotions were understood as his own hand landed on top of hers. "I could happily spend my life with you so long as you never stop being you." Lacing their fingers together, the girl let tears fall from her eyes again, though this time in elation.

_Gary Oak really loved her. Just as she loved him_.

They kissed again, mumbling back another round of heartfelt 'I love yous' as the sun edged over the horizon to allow night to take over their beachy enclave.

* * *

. . . Do you have cavities yet? xD

So I don't know about you all, but saying _I love you_ is really difficult and meaningful for me. Like the real _I love you_, not the silly '_I love yous_' you share with friends of the versions given to your family. And I anted to reflect that turmoil in Misty. It's one thing to date someone and like them, but it's a whole other realm when you wouldn't mind being together for possibly forever . . . right? I don't know, maybe it's just me and my weird way of thinking.

I hope to update soon, have faith in me guys xD!

**Also**: This is the fifteenth chapter, oh my gosh! I'm doing my thing where I'll give the first reviewer who can chronologically organize the chapters by the events in Gary and Misty's building relationship a special gift/cameo in a crack chapter I'll write later! Sound fun? I hope so! Contest will be open until whenever chapter 16 goes up (which is probs like a month at the rate I've been going xD)! Good luck guys! 3

Until next chapter ;D


End file.
